


Retribution

by frenchghost



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, M/M, POV Eren, POV Levi, Sexual Abuse, Yaoi, gangster au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 43,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchghost/pseuds/frenchghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the 1920's, Eren is the only son of a very rich family. Levi is a mafia boss who is well known and respected. Their paths cross by accident and Levi tries to protect Eren from a rival gangs attacks. The Titans are trying to kidnap Eren, but in their final attempt to capture him Levi will know the real reason as to why Eren was their target.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Just some quick notes I want to point out. The rating is for later chapters. Eren is 20 years old and Levi is 28. The story will be change between Eren and Levi's point of views. Well, Enjoy!

I was laying in my bed trying to get through the first chapter of my 'History of Government' textbook. With a light sigh I put the book off to the side, no matter how much I tried I just couldn't get past the first paragraph. I had barely started taking classes at Sina University and I already felt like dying. The only reason I agreed to study at Sina was because my mother and father both graduated from there. It was actually where they had met. Grisha Jaeger, my dad, is the best and most respected doctor in all of New York, he's also the co-owner of my mothers business. Carla Jaeger, my mom, is the owner of SHIGANSHINA, one of the biggest fashion departments in the country. She had it harder than my dad though. It wasn't just the fact that she owned and managed it but the fact that she was a woman. Being a successful business owner and a woman didn't sit well with people in 1922. You'd think that being the beginning of the 20's would change peoples opinions on women running a business. I guess not all of us want to look forward to a better future.

My mother and father being well known, and well paid by the way, meant that we were one of the rich families in the city. They were invited to every social event, and me being their only child was required to attend. Just like it was required that I attend their previous college. I had turned 20 years of age in March, which is when my father had informed me about the opening at Sina University. The paperwork was a hassle, but having parents like mine meant I was accepted right away. This week was the start of my school year and the late August weather matched my mood.

I was physically ready to start my college life, but mentally I could crush boulders with all the pressure building up. The good thing was that my classes didn't officially start until next week. This week had only been a meet and greet with my teachers and their course objectives. Reading this textbook only made the idea of starting my future even more depressing. Being the only child meant people expected something big from me. Friends of my parents talked about me being a doctor like my dad, or a business major like my mom. Yet, what they didn't try to understand was that I wanted to be neither. I'm still not sure of what I want to be, and that's why starting college has put me under so much mental anguish.

Taking a walk in the fresh night air might help me calm down. Sighing heavily I pushed myself off the bed and walked towards the living room. Just like I expected, neither my mom nor dad are home yet. You'd think that having the pent house to myself for the past 20 years was a normal feeling by now. With another sigh I grabbed my coat off the rack and locked the front door. I was fighting with my coat as I stepped into the elevator, being on the top floor meant that I had time to win this fight before I got outside. Finally, fixing the last button to my coat I had about a second to realize that the elevator had stopped. The night air was only a few steps away.

Stepping out from the apartment building made me sigh with relief. It seemed like I had been sighing more than usual. While August was still considered a summer month it got pretty chilly in New York. The cold breeze nipped at my cheeks and I took in a deep breath. Well as deep as the pollution from the city would let me. I pushed my coat collar up trying to cover as much of my face as I could before I started walking down the street.

I know about this coffee shop in the poor part of downtown. It's my favorite not only because the coffee there is great, but also because my parents didn't know about it. The coffee shop was a good hour walk from the pent house. I liked to use that time to think to myself, or just not think at all. Tonight I just wanted to clear my mind of everything that was happening around me. Maybe I should at least pay attention to the people walking past me. My goal was to make it to the coffee shop without any interruptions.

* * *

Thankfully I did make it without any mishaps. On the side of a small building hung a sigh,  _The_   _Garrisons_. The lettering was in red with a light green outline and around the words were three roses. A bell rang lightly as I stepped in and I saw a streak of blond hair from behind the counter. I was then reminded of another reason why I liked coming here, Armin worked here. Armin Arlert was my only friend, not because I was anti- social, but because I trusted him more than anyone. I met him the day I randomly stumbled in here about four years ago. His grandfather owned The Garrisons, but Armin managed the whole thing.

"Eren! I was wondering when I'd see you again." Armin beamed up at me from his spot at the counter. I couldn't stop myself from smiling and letting out a chuckle at his excited welcome.

"Hey Armin, can I have a cup of tea today? I'm not in the mood for coffee right now." I gave him my order as I found a seat at the bar stools closest to him. He gave me a smile with a light nod before heading towards the back where he made the drinks. As he began working on that I decided to look around. It was about 9 o'clock so I didn't expect a crowd. There was a couple that looked to be in their 40's in a booth by the entrance. Three men in suits, who had just left work, in the stools at the bar across from me.

Then my eyes caught onto a man in the corner of the back booth. I couldn't quite make out his face which was being covered by the shadows of the light. He had a book in his hands and a steaming mug in front of him. His jet black hair looked slicked back but it wasn't greasy with product, it looked natural. He was [wearing](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled/set?id=138280825) a black suit with a gray button up under it, the top two buttons undone, and the loose hanging silk tie was a bright silver. The color contrasts looked beautiful on the pale skin that peeked out from his barely exposed chest.

I realized I had been staring at him for a while when he looked up from his book. Thankfully he didn't look my way, but rather looked out the window behind me. I quickly averted my gaze back to Armin who was now finished with my tea. He set it down on a napkin in front of me. The smell was overwhelming, just from the scent I knew he didn't forget Jasmine was my favorite. I took a long hard gulp of the burning liquid, the feeling of my throat on fire was welcomed.

"Wow, take it easy Eren. I don't want you burning yourself from the inside out." His words were sarcastic, but there was a hint of worry in his tone. His face didn't hide the worry either, his light blue eyes scanning my face for answers to his unasked questions.

"I'm fine, it's just been a hard day." was all I said. He raised his eyebrow at my simple reply. He obviously wanted an explanation of the 'hard day'. I lifted the mug up to my lips, this time taking a small sip and savoring the flavor. With yet another sigh to add on the list, I continued. "I went on a tour of Sina today, met some of the teachers and received my books."

"So your still overwhelmed by the pressure that school is putting on you. Eren, why don't you just tell your parents you're not ready for this?" Somehow he could always read me like an open book. He could tell just by looking at me that I wasn't ready at all. I wasn't ready for college and I really wasn't ready for my 'new' life to begin.

"They're just so proud I got accepted that I don't want to disappoint them." The conversation was mainly me talking about my problems while he listened and gave me encouraging thoughts. This is how my friendship with Armin usually went. I always talked about my problems and he always listened carefully.

* * *

I had finished two mugs of tea when our conversation came to its end. The total for my tea came out to $0.30, as always I gave him a $5 dollar bill and made him keep the change. What can I say, I have more money than I need or want for that matter. I left with a good night and a big smile on my face. As I was stepping thou the door I saw that the man who sat at the corner had gotten up from his spot, and made his way towards Armin. I abruptly shifted my focus to the air outside before I was left staring at him again. Why couldn't I stop staring at him?

Just as I was asking myself that question I was blinded by the intense flare of headlights. In that split second everything around me went into slow motion. A car was racing in direct route of The Garrisons, I could tell they were in a hurry by the screeching of the tires. As the car was getting closer to the coffee shop I saw a glint of a gun's barrel poking out from the back window. In the background I faintly heard the familiar sound of the shop bell ring just as the loud explosions from the gun shot out into air. The harsh sounds not only left me deft but also paralyzed in fear.

In a sudden flash of movement I was tackled to the floor. I felt a body on top of me covering my entirety from the bullets. When I collided with the ground there was an immediate pain striking me repeatedly in the back of my head. I was nauseous, dizzy, and aware of the danger all at the same time. When the body on top of me shifted upwards my eyes widened. It was the man who sat in the corner. He was kneeling on top of me with a leg on either side of my midsection. He held a pistol in his hand pointed at the retreating car. The recoils of the gun seemed to go unnoticed by the man, his arm was stiff and absorbed every shock. Each pull of the trigger made my heart pound harder.

Just as fast as the car had appeared it turned a corner and vanished. At the loss of danger the pain in my head became more pronounced. My vision blurred and I couldn't even see the man straddling me. In my foggy view I could hardly make out the man looking down at me and Armin running towards us.

"Levi, are you guys all right? Did anyone get shot?" Armin sounded frantic and more worried than I had ever heard him. Levi? What was he talking about? Is that the mans name? Before I could ask or even say anything my eyes were closing. I was left in the dark, but I could still hear bits of their conversation.

"We're fine, from any bullets at least. I think the kid hit his head on the way down." The voice was low and seemed almost bored at the situation. I must have been from the man still on top of me.

I felt a hand move under my head and it left just as it touched the source of my pain. "Oh man, he's bleeding to much." I could scarcely make out Armin's voice say. Why was I bleeding and why couldn't I move or even open my eyes?

"Calm down Arlert, get some napkins from inside and then help me carry him to the car." Again the mans voice was low, but this time it sounded as if he had a calmer tone. Was it to get Armin under control? I felt him shift on his knees before he was completely off of me and to my side.

A minute later the hand from before returned under my head, but this time the ruffling sound of napkins came with it. "Sir, where are you planning to take him?" Armin's voice was farther ahead and I heard the click of a car door being opened. My body was then lifted into strong arms.

"To the hideout. They saw his face, obviously they recognized him." I heard the mans voice a mere inches from my ear. This was the last I heard between the two before I completely slipped into unconsciousness.


	2. An ordinary day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one will be in Levi's point of view of the same day of the last chapter. Comment anything you want. If you like it, if you hate it, or you'd like me to change anything feel free to do so. Also if you want to see the cover art I made for the story go here http://dandilioninthewind.deviantart.com/art/Levi-Ackerman-487096010.
> 
> Enjoy!

I walked down the hallway leading towards the kitchen of the apartment building. No one was up yet, well who would be its 6 in the morning. My mornings always started off like this. I was the first to wake up because I never really slept in the first place. In total I have about two to three hours of sleep a day. Making my way into the kitchen I noticed the newspaper on the counter. Of course one of my employees would have it ready for me. I made a quick cup of Jasmine tea, my favorite, and sat down at my usual spot. The small round table in the corner with two chairs opposite each other.

The headline of the paper was about some benefit dinner a company was having. The picture that accompanied the article was about a family I've seen a lot of lately. The picture portrayed a man and wife with their son. Apparently they've become very popular with the other social elites. They have been on almost every paper I've gotten for the past month. The Jaegers, a doctor, a business owner, and their only son. Giving the picture another glance I simply huffed and turned the page. I skimmed over every other article trying to find something that actually mattered to me. In the end today's paper turned out to be useless.

In the half hour it took me to read, mainly skim, over the paper the apartment was beginning to show signs of life. It wasn't actually considered an apartment building, but it came close. All together it had five floors. The first floor was where we kept the cars and the crates to load up our bootleg liquor. It's also where we produce the liquor. The whole place almost looked like a storage house, but there were a few offices on that floor for the people who were in charge of either our car exchange or the location of our next liquor drop off. All the cars were left to Erd Jinn and his newbie right hand, Marco Bodt. The load up and drop offs were operated by Gunther Schultz, and his sorry excuse of an assistant Jean Kirstein. Then we have the guy who knows what he's doing, using his nose to make our liquor the best, Mike Zacharius.

The second floor was where the rest of the offices are, including my own. I know you're probably wondering why a gang needs so many offices, or any at all. Well I like to have my shit organized, and if that means looking like god damn lawyers than so be it. The second floor was meant for our financial business. Like keeping track of our liquor purchases and buyers. My best friend, Erwin Smith, is in charge of everything that goes on here. Under him there are three others. Armin Arlert, even though he's young, is the head of the information groups. He gets the goods on other gangs in the area and insight on their schemes. Petra Ral works out our budget, she monitors all the finances our business comes up with. Auruo Bossard keeps our records in check, that's really all he's good for.

We also have a special operations team, Special OP's if you will, that deals with buyers who come up short. You bet your ass they can make people pay up every penny they owe, and end up with some cash for the road. The team is consisted of only the best fighters we have. The leader is someone who vaguely resembles me, her name is Mikasa Ackerman, and she has every skill known to man. Also on the team we have Annie Leonhart and Ymir as the agility and speed. The last two, Reiner Braun and Bertolt Hoover make up the muscle. They don't have a specific floor for their work. They usually go around helping the others with anything until they're needed.

The third floor is the busiest floor. That's where we have the kitchen which is connected to the dinning room. In charge of the kitchen is the oddest pair you will ever meet. Sasha Blouse is the head chef, she usually ends up eating half of what she cooks. Her second hand is Connie Springer, he likes to make awful jokes any chance he gets. On the opposite side of the third floor is the hospital wing, as the brats like to call it. It's really just four rooms we use to tend after any injuries my men take. We have a doctor named Hanji Zoe, who actually worked alongside the famous Dr. Jaeger. Her nursing assistant is a small girl named Krista Lenz. Separating the kitchen and the 'hospital wing' is a lounge area, or more likely the living room.

The top two floors are the living quarters. Both floors have about 30 rooms each. The higher ups have their own rooms, while the younger recruits are placed two to a room. There are bathrooms on every floor, but the fourth and fifth floors have them separated into women and men. In these bathrooms are three stalls and five showers. I had to make sure these brats had a place to wash up, or else the whole place would end up smelling like a barn.

I'm not sure if I mentioned this, but I own the building and everything in it. My name is Levi Ackerman, I'm the boss of this little organization. The name of our gang came from the fact that our alcohol label was also the tattoos my men and I had. A pair of wings overlapping each other, one white and the other a dark blue. We are the Survey Corps and our liquor is known as The Wings of Freedom.

* * *

I sat in my office from 7 am to noon, just waiting for news on anything really. The entire wait was agonizingly boring. Our rival gang known as the Titans has been targeting us more than usual. So why was I not getting an update on any of that? I was literally dying of boredom that I wouldn't have even cared if a report came in about one of the Titans taking a shit. Yet, no one showed up with any news all morning. That is until I was about to get up and head to the kitchen for some lunch.

I heard a series of knocking at my door and I let them in with a monotone 'yes'. Arlert walked in looking rather excited to share a piece of information he must have found. "Um... Sir, do you have a minute?" He said before shutting the door behind him and walking in.

"I do now, but make it quick. I'm starving." I wasn't really, I just wanted him to get a move on and tell me whatever it was. Knowing Armin it had to be something important if he came to my office by himself. Armin normally gives his reports to Erwin, who would then come and pass the message on to me.

"Yes, of course sir. I've been looking into some of the Titans recent activity." Finally something to change this boring morning around. I just lifted an eyebrow encouraging him to keep going. "Well the guy we sent undercover has found some information on their next target. He's going to hand me the file at my coffee shop later today."

"Alright that's good, but why did you have to tell me about it?" Of course I liked knowing what was going on at all times. Yet, being told that we were receiving the information didn't really interest me. I want the information not details about getting said information.

"You see, our guy said that it should go directly to you without delay." Now this was news to me. Was the information really that important?

"Ah, I see. What time does your coffee shop close?"

"At ten sir."

"I'll be there at around nine. You'll then pass on the file at the same time as my order. I'll give you a lift back after you've closed and we can discuss the details of the information then. Got it?"

"Sounds like a plan sir." With that settled we both headed towards the kitchen for some lunch.

* * *

I always knew Armin was a smart kid, but using his coffee shop as a place to get our information was the best idea I've ever heard. He's been doing this for two years now. It was also one of best cafe I've ever been to. There was a certain way the kid made the tea. Every once in a while he would bring me a cup after work.

I arrived at nine, like I promised, and quickly ordered my usual Jasmine tea. Then I took a seat in the back corner booth. I have a thing for corner seats, it gives me a better view of my surroundings. Just like we planned, Armin came over and handed me my tea with two napkins. Between the napkins was a small envelop. I took out the book I brought with me and opened the envelop within the pages of the book.

The contents inside the envelop were two pieces of paper. One was a clipping from today's newspaper. I recognized it as the headline I scanned over this morning. The other was a scrap piece of notebook paper covered with scribbled notes. As I was looking at the two pieces of paper the bell to the shop rang signaling another costumer. I looked up out of curiosity and felt a slight shock of surprise. Wasn't that the boy from the newspaper article?

My question was easily answered when Armin greeted him. His name was Eren, which instantly identified his as the Jaeger boy. I studied him closely while he was ordering. The newspaper was just black and white, so I never expected him to be tan. The other thing that caught me off guard was his eye color. His eyes were green, not just plain old green, but the brightest green I've ever seen. He had a mess of brown hair that perfectly complimented his tan and eyes. I'd never admit this out loud, let alone to another man, but he was gorgeous.

When Armin left him to get his order I quickly returned my attention to the papers in between my book. The paper with the notes scribbled all over it was the first to be inspected. At the top it had a date, September 10th, and a place, Ball Room Rose. Then there was a list of names, passing a glance over the names I stopped when I saw the name Jaeger. The slight pause from reading down the list made me notice a strong beam of light. I jerked my head up towards the window behind Eren. I caught him staring in my direction, but he quickly turned away when I looked up.

Just like I thought, they were car headlights. Shit, that means the shop is being watched. The car was driving by slowly and a little too suspicious for my taste. I drifted my focus back to the contents currently in my book while keeping an eye out for the car.

I turned back to the list of names. This was weird, it almost looked like a guest list. Weirder was the fact that Jaeger was the only name underlined. Next to the name was (1 son). This obviously has something to do with Eren. What are the Titans planning to do with him? I lifted my head up to see that Armin and Eren were deep in a conversation. I guess it's about time I read this article.

It's about a company celebrating 10 years of business so they're hosting a benefit dinner. The Jaegers are to be the guests of honor. It says that the company also wants to congratulate them for another successful year in their new business. The dinner is scheduled for September 10th at the Ball Room Rose. Crap, that's the date and place on the other paper. So the list of names is a guest list.

I moved back to the other paper, there was more written on the back of it. At the top of the page it said 10 pm and table 27-seat 3. Under this was another list, but this one was of materials and instructions; 3 cars out back, 15 men inside (10 servers, 5 lookouts), lead boy away from ball room, tie him up, head back to hide out. That small and simple list gave the answers to my all of my questions. They were planning to kidnap him, no doubt to get ransom money. Smart move, but I'd never risk anyone's life just for money.

Just as I was analyzing their plan over in my head I saw the kid paying and getting ready to leave. I stood from my spot and headed towards Armin so I could pay my drink, but mainly to watch Eren leave. I made the right choice to get up when I did. Just when the door closed behind him I saw the car from earlier turn a corner. It was speeding towards the kid and he was just standing there watching it race towards him. I felt myself literally jump into action when I saw the back window being rolled down. I know all to well what happens when the window completely disappears.

The second the bullets started raining down I was out the door. He was still standing in the same spot. I had no other choice but to tackle him down and get him out of the way. I protected him with my body as the bullets passed over us. One managed to graze my arm, but the adrenaline pumping through me masked the pain. Once the bullets couldn't reach us anymore I took out the small pistol I always kept tucked in my waist. I immediately took aim at the retreating car and shot out as many bullets as I could. I managed to break the rear window and see the two who were sitting in the back go down with shots to the head.

When I saw the car take a sharp turn trying to get away I knew they wouldn't be coming back. I looked down at the kid under me to see that he was looking back up at me with glossy eyes. I heard Armin rush towards us and he started asking if we were alright or if we got shot. I looked back down at the kid and saw him scrunch his face in pain before his eyes slowly closed. He must have hit his head while I tackled him out of the way.

Armin bent down and placed a hand behind Eren's head. When his hand came back into view it was covered in blood. Armin instantly started panicking, I tried to calm him down and made him go back inside to get napkins for the bleeding. We needed to get him out of here in case the guys in the car decided to come back with friends. Armin reappeared a minute later and placed the napkins under Eren's head.

I picked him up bridal style while Armin ran ahead to open the car door. "Sir, where are you planning to take him?" he hesitantly asked.

"To the hideout. They saw his face, obviously they recognized him." I quickly replied back. I have no doubt that the people who just shot at him were Titans.

* * *

After we got the kid in the back of my car Armin went to close up shop. Everyone who was there had cleared out when the shooting stopped. He then sat in the back with Eren's head in his lap. He was holding bundles of blood soaked napkins in between his hands and Eren's head. There was an eerie silence in the car as I drove us back to the hideout.

I was the first to break the silence. "I want you to look over the contents in the envelop when we get back." I looked at Armin in the rear view mirror as I talked.

"Uh... sure. What was it about?" He was still distracted by the blood that must have stopped by now.

"It's actually about the brat on your lap." I stated in an almost bored manner.

"Eren? What do they want with him?" He asked the same question I had asked earlier.

"I think they're planning on kidnap him for ransom money, but I want you to double check in case I'm wrong." That's all we got to talk about the situation before we came up to the building. Immediately the garage doors opened to let us in. Once the engine was off I jumped out of my seat and rushed to the other side of the car. I looked around and saw Jean standing near by.

"Kirstein, run ahead and tell Hanji to get ready!" I screamed before I lifted Eren's unconscious body off of Armin. Jean saw Eren in my arms and nodded before running up the stairs.

When I got to the third floor Hanji showed up and led me to an empty nursing room. Once I laid him on the bed she got to work. I just stood by watching her open his vacant eyes and shined a light into them. Then she checked his heart rate and temperature. When she was done with her check up she cleaned the wound on his head and started wrapping a cloth around it. Now that she was done she turned to me, "How did this happen?" she asked.

"There was a drive by and he was in the way." That was the only answer she was going to get out of me. Taking in my simple reply she only shrugged and looked back at Eren.

"Well he should be alright. There's no damage, the bleeding was only a cut." She said to my relief. "What about you? Are you hurt?"

I raised my eyebrow and was going to say I was perfectly fine. Until a sharp pain raked up my left arm. Hanji clearly saw me wince because she quickly got up and took off my jacket. There was blood staining the sleeve of my gray shirt. The bullet graze from before turned out to be deeper than I initially thought.


	3. New Surroundings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is back to Eren's point of view. There are some links in it, if you want to check them out. If you want to follow me on tumblr my URL is like my pseud (majestic_stallion_jean). Overall enjoy this chapter!

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was a burst of white light. I began blinking my eyes trying to adjusting them to the light. When the spotty haze began to clear I realized I wasn't in my own bed. The room I was in looked like one of the hospital rooms my dad worked in. "Why would I be in a hospital room?" I asked trying to sit up, but the action didn't turn out the way I intended. My head felt like it was floating down a river. I laid my head back on the pillow and decided to try again when my head felt more stable.

A few minutes passed and I was about to make my move when the door suddenly flew open. "Oh good, you're awake now. I was starting to think you would end up having a coma." A woman with a messy brown ponytail screamed louder than my head could take right now. "You were out cold all night. You even missed breakfast and lunch. How does your head feel?"

"Uh, it doesn't hurt anymore, but I am a bit dizzy." I tried being straightforward about my answer. It didn't hurt but if I moved at a quick pace I was sure some pain would arise.

"Yeah, that's normal. Here take these and you'll feel better in no time." She said handing me two white pills and a glass of water. Not questioning it, I quickly downed the pills and the entire glass in two gulps.

A couple minutes of waiting and the nausea had disappeared. When I told her I felt better she started giving me a check up. Like any other doctor check up it was mainly listening to my heart beat and viewing my blood pressure. "Well, looks like you're good to go. I'll call Armin to come get you. The names Hanji Zoe by the way."

"Eren Jaeger, nice to meet you." That was all I could say before she nodded in return and left the room. I wanted to ask where I was. The room I was in looked like I was at a hospital, but it was too comfortable to be in one. Hanji looked like a doctor, but her personality didn't really fit into that category. So where was I?

While I was finding more questions than answers a familiar face walked into the room. "Hey, I heard you were feeling better." Armin said with a little worry laced in his tone.

"Yeah I'm fine, but ... Where are we?" I really had to know. My parents were to busy to worry about my absence, but I wanted to assure that I was at least still in New York.

"I can't quite answer that for you, but I think Levi can. He wanted to talk to you once you were awake." He answered. Levi, wasn't that the guy from the coffee shop?

"Alright then, please lead the way." I felt nervous for many reasons. One of them was getting to finally meet the mysterious man from last night. The other was finding the answer to my ignored questions.

* * *

Armin led me down a flight of stairs and into a room full of offices and cubicles. Everyone looked to occupied in their work to even notice we were even there. Once we made it to the opposite side of the room we were met with a huge dark oak door. Armin knocked a few times and waited for an answer. There was a muffled 'come in' from the other side. At that moment I was more nervous than I've ever felt before.

Armin opened the door and peeked inside. "Sir, Eren is awake now. Should I let him in?"

"Yeah, let him in." The voice was low and it sounded a bit bored. Armin motioned for me to go inside. Once I was inside Armin closed the door behind me. I felt a bit of panic run through me, I thought he was going to be in here with me. It almost felt like being thrown into a cage with a rabid animal. I looked around the office with wide eyes. There was a desk in the center of the back wall. Behind it was a book case staked overflowing with books and folders alike. There were two chairs in front of the desk and one tucked behind it. To the side of the room was a table with a record player on top. When I saw it I realized there had been music playing the whole time. The singing was in French, but I recognized the song. It was [La Mer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fztkUuunI7g) by Charles Trenet.

"It's a good song isn't it?" I almost jumped when I heard the voice next to my ear. I turned around to see Levi holding a glass with and amber liquid swishing inside. That's when I noticed the built in bar behind him.

"Yeah, it is." My voice came out as a breathy whisper. I was surprised I could even answer him. I was caught in a trance by his captivating steel gray eyes. If I had known he looked this beautiful when I saw him in the corner booth, I might have kept my distance. His good looks were intimidating in a strange way.

I was torn away from my hypnotic state when he quickly adverted his eyes and walked towards his desk. "Come, sit down. You have a lot to catch up on." I managed to move my body from it's statue like state, and sat down at one of the chairs by his desk. I kept my eyes fixed on the floor not daring to look up. I was afraid that if I looked up and got a glimpse of the stunning man I wouldn't be able to look away. I can't believe I was thinking this way about another man. Interrupting my inner turmoil he spoke up again. "It's looks like you got your color back. I thought you'd be out for another day, considering how much blood you lost."

My face must have displayed the confusion I was feeling inside. Levi simply looked at me and the side of his mouth turned upwards into a breath taking smirk. My hand instinctively reached for the back of my head and touched a bandage I hadn't noticed before. I quickly glanced up to find Levi observing my every move. "H-how did I get this?"

"You really don't remember?" I shook my head in a negative response, hand still grazing over the bandage. "Well there was a drive by, and you were caught right in the middle of it. When I pushed you out of the way you hit your head on the concrete."

"Oh." It was all I could say as I tried to remember what happened. I vaguely recalled seeing bright headlights and hearing the raging sound of bullets all around me.

"You know your presence at the drive by wasn't a mere coincidence." His statement spiked my curiosity. A lot of innocent people had been caught in shootings before. How wasn't I just another victim?

"What do you mean? They were trying to shoot me on purpose?"

"No, they didn't want to shoot to kill you. They were trying to scare you, maybe even hit your arms or legs for emphasis." What in the world was he saying? What did I ever do to have a New York gang after me?

"Why?... Who?... What do they want with me?" I kept stumbling over the new questions stampeding through my brain.

"Who, is the gang known as the Titans." I've heard of them before on the news radio. "As for why and what they want..." He paused and looked at me before he continued. "They're planning on using you. Do you remember the benefit dinner you and parents are to attend September 10th?"

"Yes I remember, but what does that have to do with anything?" I was a little irritated now. My questions were either answered short and vague or with another question. I wasn't getting anywhere with this guy.

"We are going to discuss that later. Just know that your safe for now." He stood up from his desk and headed towards his office door. For now? What does that mean. I stood up from my current spot and turned to look at him. He opened the door and peered around outside. "Arlert, come in please." Armin came in and Levi closed the door behind him. He then headed back over to stand along side me. "Your going to be with us for a while. In the next three weeks we're going to discuss and strategize a plan for the benefit dinner. During that time you're going to room with Armin." He turned to Armin who smiled and nodded in return. Then he turned back to me. He looked me over, giving my current wardrobe a scan. He made a clicking sound with his tongue.

"What?" I looked down at my own clothes. I was [wearing](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled/set?id=138282733) a light gray, almost blue, button down with a gray vest and a silver tie with black stripes. I had on dark gray pants and a dark gray jacket. It was my usual clothing, so I didn't see anything wrong with it.

"You look like little rich brat with that get up. Arlert, let him borrow some clothes and then show him around." I was a little offended by his response, but I kind of knew it was true. It's exactly what I was, but it stung a little coming from him. I followed Armin out of the office, but not before looking back and catching Levi's eyes again. His metallic gaze cut into me like razor blades. It was menacing but alluring at the same time. Why was I so attracted to this man?

* * *

Armin led me up the staircase again, but we didn't stop at the floor where I woke up. We went up another floor, he said the upper two floors of the building were the bedrooms. He also said that the building had a total of five floors. So I guess my/our room was on the forth floor. Once we got to our now shared room he gave me a change of clothes and showed me the men's restroom. I got into one of the five showers and tried to think over my current situation. It was easier to sort through my thoughts with the warm water washing over my body.

One, I was being watched over by a gang. Armin had told me they were known as the Survey Corps. I've heard little about them, but they were the biggest and most respected gang in all of New York. Well, next to the Titans. Second, Armin, my best friend, had been a part of this gang the whole time. Third, I was being targeted by the Titans. And yet, the most unnerving problem was that I kept seeing a certain pair of gray eyes every time I closed my own.

If those eyes were the only thing i could really focus on then was done thinking. I turned off the water and changed into my new attire. It was very simple, a pair of brown pants with a white button down. When I was done Armin decided to start the tour of the place.

"Well you know what this floor looks like. It's just the bedrooms and the separate restrooms. The floor above is exactly the same. Lets go downstairs shall we." I obliged and followed after him.

We reached the third floor and we entered into what looked like a living room. "This, as you can see, is the living room. It's where everyone comes to relax when they get some time off. It's also where you'll mainly see the 'Special Ops' guys." He trailed off looking around the room. "I don't see anyone, they must be out on a job. You'll really like them, they're our age." He informed me while we made our way though the room. I gave a thoughtful hum as a reply to show him I was listening.

Walking through a doorway we came into a kitchen and dinning area. "Let me guess the kitchen and dinning room." I said pointing out the obvious.

"Correct. Dinner will be in two hours, so you'll be able to see everyone then." As he said this I saw two figures walk up to us from the corner of my eye. "Oh, hey! Eren, this is Sasha and Connie, they're the cooks here."

"Hi, nice to meet you guys." I greeted while looking them over. They were a weird pair from the moment you lay eyes on them.

Sasha was a tall girl with a messy brown ponytail, almost like Hanji's. She had big brown eyes and she was smiling from ear to ear. The boy Connie, was a bit shorter than her. He had a buzz cut with an equally big grin. They were both wearing aprons covered in flour, and their was a bit of flour smeared on their cheeks as well.

"It's nice to meet you to. It's not often that Levi lets new people come to the Hideout." Sasha said in a cheery voice.

"That's true. It's nice to have another guy to hang out with." Connie said agreeing to Sasha's previous statement.

"Well I have continue with the tour. We'll see you guys later." Armin cut in before any other conversation erupted. I was thankful he did. I had a feeling these two could talk for hours on end. The dizziness from earlier had gone away but I was starting to get a slight headache. I don't think I could have more than a four sentence conversation right now. We said our goodbyes and returned to the tour.

Still on the third floor we went to the opposite side of the kitchen and back across the living room. We came to a hall that looked like the bedrooms upstairs. There was a desk to the side before you could get anywhere near the rooms. Sitting in the desk was a cute blond girl with enormous blue eyes. She heard us coming and looked up with the brightest smile I have ever seen. Seeing that could instantly make anyone smile back.

"Eren this is Krista. She works here with Hanji, this is the hospital wing you were in this morning." Armin said motioning towards the back rooms. I guess being in the gang business having a hospital at the workplace came in handy.

"Hi Eren, how's your head?" Krista asked in a sweet and caring voice.

"It's a lot better, thank you." I replied with a smile. She stood up and walked around the desk. I couldn't believe how short she was, but her stature made her even cuter. Her short size reminded me of Levi. He wasn't as short as Connie or Krista, compared to them he was huge, but he did measure up to my nose.

I was brought back from my height comparisons when Krista spoke up. "Well it was nice to meet you Eren, but I have to check on a patient." She sounded a little worried that she had to leave our meeting.

"That's fine, it was nice meeting you." I said before she turned around and walked into a room. "Well that's this floor. What's next?" I asked Armin with excitement. I was getting a slight headache but I was excited to see the rest of this mysterious building to even care.

"Well the second floor is mainly offices. So we won't have to walk around that long, come on." He looked happy when he heard my apparent excitement. We turned towards the living room and reached the stairs. "I'll get to show you my office. It's small but I like it that way." He said on our way down.

"You never told me what your job is here." I was very curious to know what a nice kid like Armin was doing in a gang.

"Right, I forgot about that. I get the information on other gangs, like their schemes and planned attacks." Well I wasn't really expecting that, but if anyone was right for the job it'd be Armin. We made it to the door leading into the second floor. "You already met Levi and saw where his office was. He's the boss or leader, whatever you want to call him, of this whole organization."

Levi was the leader? It wasn't hard to believe considering his intimidating and straight forward personality. Yet, it kind of made things harder on me. I was attracted to a mob boss. This wasn't going to end well. If anything even starts, that is.

We walked onto the second floor. Which was more like a maze comprised of office cubicles. The people from earlier were all gone and we were the only two there. "Their shifts must have ended already. Let's see if anyone stayed in the break room." He said leading me down another hallway of cubicles. We reached a half-opened door and I could barely hear people inside.

There were six people inside the break room. I instantly recognized one of them. I had seen him at Armin's coffee shop more times than I could count. The man was tall with a muscular build. He had light blond hair parted in the middle, and his eyes were a deep ocean blue. At the coffee shop I had noticed this guy would always watch Armin with a tender kindness. I came to the conclusion that he might have had a thing for my best friend. He was the first to notice our presence and walked over to us. There was a content smile on his face as he looked over at me.

"Hey there Armin, who's your friend?" His voice was low but soothing at the same time. The way he talked was authoritative and straight forward, almost like Levi's.

"Everyone, this is Eren." Armin announced trying to get everyone's attention. "Eren, this is Erwin." The way Armin said his name made me smile. It looked as if my friend had the same feelings for the guy. I wonder if they knew how the other felt.

"Hello." I greeted him while we shook hands. He returned my hello in reply. Then I turned to look at the others. They had finally noticed us and moved towards all the commotion. The only woman in the room was the first to reach us. She was short, about Krista's height. She had reddish-brown hair and light brown eyes to match. She smiled warmly at me and held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Petra. It's nice to meet you Eren." She said as I accepted her outstretched hand. She had a soft motherly voice that reminded me of my own mother. I smiled wide at her and her own smile grew wider. "These guys over here are Aurou, Mike, Gunther, and Erd." She pointed them out as she said each of their names.

Aurou was the one with his arm wrapped around Petra's waist. He had dirty blond hair in an undercut with hazel eyes. Mike was the tallest of the group, he had blond hair with brownish eyes. He stepped closer to me and sniffed my hair. With a satisfied grunt he returned to his previous spot. The look on my face must have been hilarious because everyone started laughing at my confusion.

Gunther was the man standing next to Mike. He had short dark brown hair styled into a point at the back. On his other side was Erd, who had brown eyes and blond hair pulled into a ponytail. They both smiled and nodded in hello.

"Erwin here is in charge of looking over everyone. He's Levi's second in command." Armin said with adoration lacing his every word. "Petra manages our money, and Aurou keeps our documents in check." He continued as I nodded in response to everyone's positions. "Mike, Gunther, and Erd all work downstairs on the first floor. Mike makes our fine liquor and Gunther is in charge of it's deliveries. Erd works on the cars. If anyone can fix anything it's him."

"Wow, it's really nice to meet all of you." I sounded like someone who just met their favorite celebrity. I was really amazed by the people in front of me. They worked in a gang known for its violence and liquor distribution, but they were all so nice and welcoming.

"Well we should probably get going if we want to finish before dinner starts. " Armin stated as we left them back in the break room. We made our way through the office cubicles and reached the stairs.

"We're almost done with the tour. All that's left now is the first floor." Armin said as we made our way down.


	4. Familiar face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still Eren's POV. Italics are side story or flashback. In Mikasa's story she is 10 yrs old and Levi would have been 16. Sorry about the long wait but I promise the next chapter will be up soon. Enjoy!

When Armin and I got to the first floor he started by showing me the office where they take care of the deliveries. It seemed a bit large for one person, but Armin informed me that Gunther had an assistant named Jean Kirstein. He wasn't in the office at the time, so I guessed I'd see him later on.

Then he took me into the room where Mike makes their famous liquor known as 'The wings of Freedom'. The place was huge, it had ten massive barrels separated into two rows lining the walls. At the center of the room was what looked like a kitchen counter. There was a door in the back of the room which contained smaller empty barrels. Armin said that they fill the smaller barrels with the liquor stored in the big ones. Once they fill the required amount of alcohol needed they're sent to Gunther and Jean for delivery.

After he showed me some more trinkets around the liquor room he decided to finish off the tour by showing me the cars. In total there were five cars sitting in the parking spaces, three black and two silver, each as beautiful as the next. Of course being a part of high society I've seen plenty of expensive cars. Yet, these were different. They were well kept and seemed to have personal modifications. They had thin tires, but the rubber looked thicker than the usual tire. The cars bodies were sleek and they curved in all the right places. The cherry on top was the perfectly applied paint.

"Do you like them?" I heard someone say, in an instant I looked up to find a nice looking fellow. He was a bit taller than me with black hair and freckles sprinkled across his cheeks.

"Yeah, they're better than any other cars I've seen before." His face lit up at my reply. After I smiled at his reaction I noticed there was someone else standing next to him. He was about my height and had a two toned undercut. He was also giving me an uneasy stare.

"Eren, this is Marco Bolt, he helps Erd make these beauties and this is Jean Kirstein." Armin introduced them to me.

Marco outstretched his hand which I took without hesitation. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Eren Jaeger." I said realizing Marco's smiles are very contagious as I smiled back while greeting him. When our hand shake was over I stretched my hand out to Jean. He was reluctant in taking my hand in his and ended it just as rough, simply dropping my hand out of his reach.

I was a little offended and kind of confused. How was a sweet guy like Marco friends with such a jerk? "So what kind of cars have you seen before?" Marco asked abruptly to break the tension that had suddenly appeared.

I decided to drop my attention from Jean and answer Marco instead. "All kinds I suppose. My dad likes to take me to car shows once in a while."

"Oh, so you're daddies little rich boy." Jean commented with a smirk. The stupid look on his face made the whole thing even more irritating. I gave him my best scowl and his smirk faltered before it completely disappeared. We were then engaged in a staring contest over dominance.

"I'm so sorry about that, he didn't really mean it." Marco cut in apologizing for him. "I think we should go. It was nice meeting you Eren." He said while grabbing onto Jean's arm, who was still glaring at me. when Marco spoke up again. "Come on Jean." Marco spoke up again. With one more tug from Marco,Jean turned around and they both disappeared into an empty office.

"What's his problem?" I asked Armin when I felt like I could talk without my building rage making itself known.

"Don't pay him any attention, he's kind of hard to get along with." He said with an apologetic tone. He then looked down at his watch and his eyebrows shot up. "Wow, It's almost time for dinner. Let's go before they start without us."

* * *

Dinner had indeed started when we reached the third floor. We got in the line that led into the kitchen and waited for our turn. Once we made it to the counter Sasha gave me a bright smile and handed me a plate. "Tell me what you think when you're finished." She said before I was pushed away be the hungry people behind me.

Armin led me to a table where five people had already started eating their food. Krista was the only person I recognized, the other four were new faces. She was sitting next to a tall olive skinned girl with a short ponytail. Next to her was a girl a few inches taller than Krista. She was blond and her icy blue eyes were as expressionless as her face. Across from the girls where two guys, the tall one had a light tan and a kind smile. Next to him was a rather burly blond, he had a cocky smile but warm eyes in contrast.

Armin and I sat on the side the two guys occupied. Krista smiled in my direction and I smiled back. The girl to her side gave me a quizzical look as she put her arm around Krista's. "Eren, this is my girlfriend Ymir." Krista said while she leaned into Ymir's embrace.

"Hey." Ymir said with a smirk. Obviously happy to have a claim on the blond.

All I could do was reply with a quick 'hi'. Armin took that chance to introduce the others. "I was so hungry I almost forgot. Eren, that's Ymir, of course. Then there's Annie, Reiner, and Bertolt. They're part of the Special Operations Team I mentioned earlier."

"Oh, Hello. I'm Eren Jaeger." I waved at them. Bertolt gave me a bright smile and Reiner gave the usual 'nice to meet you'. Annie's face was still void of any emotions, but she did give me a curt nod of acknowledgment.

"By the way, where's Mikasa? I want to introduce her too." Armin added. The others started to answer Armin's question but I they had lost my attention long ago. I thought I'd never hear that name again, but I couldn't be sure it was the same Mikasa.

"Uh... Mikasa?" I asked with a slight tremble that thankfully went unnoticed.

"Yeah. Mikasa is the leader of the special ops. team." Armin informed me, still not noticing my uneasy demeanor.

"I think she had a meeting with Levi before dinner." Annie said with a bored tone. "She should be here any second now." Just as she finished her sentence Levi stepped into the dinning room with someone following behind him.

Once Levi stepped out of the way I felt my breath latch onto my throat. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The little girl I once knew, the girl who I considered a sister, the girl I thought had died long ago. She was standing there healthy and alive. She had grown out of the little girl shell I remembered. Standing in front of me was now a strong, beautiful, and powerful woman.

Her eyes met mine and they went as wide as the moon. She ripped herself from her spot next to Levi and ran up to me. I stood from my spot and made my way towards her as well. I could care less for the stares we received from the tables surrounding us. When the space between us was closed we hugged each other with the intention of never letting go.

"Mikasa... I thought... I thought you were dead." I chocked out as I tried to stifle my sobbing. I almost lost my control when she backed up a little to look me in the face. There was a stream of silent tears running down her cheeks.

"At first I thought so too." Mikasa looked down as she said this, then looked back up at me. "Oh Eren, I missed you so much." She sobbed pressing her face into my chest. I hugged her closer to me, softly patting her head in an attempt to comfort her.

Our embrace was interrupted with the sound of someone clearing their throat. We both turned our heads and saw Levi holding up two dinner plates. "Other people are trying to finish their dinner. So take your food and finish your little reunion someplace else." He handed us the plates and pushed us out of the cafeteria before either one of us could say anything.

* * *

Mikasa navigated us through the staircase and to the forth floor. She led the way into her room which wasn't far from mine and Armin's. We left our plates on her night stand and sat next to each other on her bed. Neither one of us said anything, we just sat there looking at one another.

I took a quick glance around her room and decided to be the first to speak up. "I see you kept the scarf." The scarf I mentioned was tied to her bed headboard. It was a red scarf I had given to her on her birthday. The last birthday we spent together before her parents died and I thought she did as well.

"Of course I did. I've kept it all these years because it reminded me of you." She told me with a sincere tone.

"If you were alive this whole time why didn't you try to look for me? Mikasa, my parents and I were so worried about you."

"It's not as easy as you think. I wanted to see you but I just couldn't risk it." I didn't understand how something like this could be hard. She was like family to me, how would finding me and telling me she was alive a risk? I was confused and wanted to push her into telling me what was so difficult.

I finally got my answer when she decided to open up about the truth on her own.

* * *

_10 years ago_

_It was late April when the rain showers spread all over New York. Mikasa was walking with her parents holding onto their hands as they walked back home. They had just come from a visit with the Jaeger family. They were close friends and the fact the children got along so well made it even better._

_They were rich like the Jaegers, but they preferred to walk rather than bother with a driver. Mikasa's father was the CEO of a company that worked with oversea trades. In fact that's how he met her mother. They met the Jaegers when they were expecting Mikasa. Grisha was the doctor present when they first received the news of a baby. It just so happened that Carla was also expecting. They got even closer when the kids were born._

_The Ackerman's were only two blocks away from their apartment complex. They walked this path for years that it was easy to forget the distance. Mikasa's parents were talking about the conversation they had over at the Jaeger home. She wasn't paying attention to them, but instead focused on which puddle to jump in next. Neither of them was aware of the two shadows moving towards them from a nearby alley, until they were faced in front of them._

_Mikasa didn't understand what the two strangers wanted from her parents. The men were talking aggressively at the couple. Her parents were preoccupied listening to the men that they didn't notice one had slipped a gun out of his pocket. The glow from the street lamp glistened against the cold steel of the gun, that's what caught Mikasa's attention. She tugged on her dads sleeve but he ignored her too focused on the men. She tried again this time calling out to him at the same time, but to no avail._

_Something went wrong with the conversation and now both men had their guns out. Mr. Ackerman tried to convince them that it was a bad idea, that they would regret their choices. His words only made them angrier and they set their guns on her parents. Mikasa didn't know what was going on or why. She was frozen in place just watching the whole scene unravel before her. When the guns popped she shut her eyes in fear of seeing the worst. She heard her mother scream and two thumps hit the ground. Yet, she couldn't stop herself from opening her eyes when the guns stopped._

_Opening her eyes was the biggest mistake she had ever made. Her parents where no longer standing, but laying at her feet in a pool of their own blood. She stared at them with horror filled eyes. Seeing her parents laying so still in a color she had come to love not only scared her but enabled her to respond to her surroundings. Soon she was picked up and moving away from the awful sight._

_When she finally came to her senses Mikasa noticed she was in a room. The whole room was concrete except the metal door. The room was empty of any furniture but full of life. Not the kind of life you would think of, this room had about ten other girl around Mikasa's age. They looked like they had been there longer than a week. They were wearing rags as clothing and their skin was covered in blood and bruises. What was this place?_

_Mikasa never knew what caused the damage to the girls, or how they ended up like this. She didn't even know what had happened for her to be in such a place. Two weeks passed by and she still had no idea what they planned to do with her. She had started to look like the others. Her skin had gotten paler than her usual milky complexion and her hair was getting clumped together. They had only been given one meal a day, and it was starting to show on her slender body._

_Thankfully she didn't last long in that place, nor did she experience what they had planned for her. Apparently it was human trafficking run by the Titan gang. The night they planned to move the room full of girls to an auction house they were attacked by a new gang. The new rival was the Survey Corps, they only planned to attack the working members. Their plan was to frighten the Titans and make their new presence known. Yet, once they interrupted the trafficking and realized what the Titans were doing they went out of their way to stop it._

_Once they killed or severely injured every last Titan member they freed the captives. A member of the Survey Corps looked into the last room and found the little girls scheduled to be moved that night. He ordered for others to join him and help the girls outside. He walked over to the last girl sitting in the far corner of the room. He bent down and studied her face. She was expressionless but she surprised him when she stud up and held out her hand to him. He took the little Japanese girls hand and walked towards the door._

_Mikasa held onto the young man as he walked her out of the building. When they reached the outside air they still held onto each others hands. He walked them over to the other Survey Corps members. He ordered them to call the police and inform them about the human trafficking and the condition of the captives. He also said that they were to disappear before the police showed up. Mikasa knew that this meant he was going to leave her with the others. If the police got hold of her she would need to go into foster care. She didn't want this, what she wanted was to be like the man in front of her. She now knew that she wanted to stop the people who killed her parents._

_Before the young man could say anything else Mikasa squeezed the hand she still held. He bent down and asked her what she needed. In a rush she asked him if she could go with them. He didn't know how to respond but instead decided to say that she couldn't go because her parents were probably looking for her. The brave little girl looked him straight in the eyes and said the Titans had taken them from her and she needed to return the favor. He was impressed by the choice of words used by a ten year old._

_In the end he took her with him and decided to raise her as a gang member. She later found out that his name was Levi and that he wasn't just a member of the Survey Corps but the leader. Through her years of growing and training with him she became the best fighter and was assigned her own branch. Levi got a team together for her and made them the Special Ops. Their job was to correct the mess others made when dealing with them._

* * *

After Mikasa told me her story I understood why she didn't look for me or my family. Joining a gang at such a young age was a big risk in itself. Yet, what moved me most about her experience was that she held onto the scarf I had gifted to her. Even when she went through hell she always kept it with her.

We managed to finish our dinner while we caught up on other things. Apparently Annie wasn't just Mikasa's roommate but they were in a relationship. The others, like Armin, had joined two years ago when they turned eighteen. Mikasa has been the youngest to ever join and also the one who recruited the others of our age. I told Mikasa about my parents and how I was to start college soon.

We were caught up in getting to see each other again that we lost track of time. Eventually Annie and Armin came in and announced it was time for bed. Mikasa and I shared one more hug and I said my goodnight to both girls.

Back in the room I shared with Armin I quickly got into my new bed. I was exhausted from the long day I had. Somehow once Armin's head hit the pillow he was out cold. I was tired but I still had a lot to process. After an hour of thinking of the days events one thing kept coming to mind. I needed to thank Levi, not only for saving my life, but Mikasa's as well.


	5. Thank You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Levi's point of view. To make up for the time delay I decided to add a little Ereri smut. Enjoy!

It was already past lights out, but I still had a massive amount of documents on my desk. Some needed my signature, others just needed a read over. Now that the weather was getting colder the sale of our booze was rising. People like getting warm and cozy with a bottle of alcohol.

After signing ten more statements I looked over at the clock hanging on the wall. It was only 10:54, so I decide to work for another hour before going to bed. There was no sense in leaving the remaining documents for the next day because there would be more coming in by morning. I give my eyes a good rub trying to get rid of any grogginess. Now on to the next stack of pages.

I was in the middle of reading the rising demand for our alcohol at a local pub when I heard a light knocking at the door. Who the fuck would be knocking at my door this late at night? I cleared my throat before I could coolly answer, "Yeah?"

The door slightly opened, and to my surprise, Eren peeked his head in. "Hey, are you busy?" He asked still standing behind the door.

"A little, why?" I replied more roughly than I should have.

"Oh, nothing. I guess it can wait till tomorrow." He said with a disappointed sigh. I noticed he was turning around leave, and without thinking it over I stopped him by calling out his name. Once Eren heard his name leave my lips he quickly turned his gaze in my direction.

"I didn't say you had to leave." He looked a bit confused but he still took a cautious step into my office and closed the door behind him. "So why did you come see me?"

"Well, I wanted to come thank you." He said as he took a few slow steps forward. Eren was still about twelve feet from where I was seated at my desk.

"Thank me? For what?" I said, my voice having it's usual bored tone. Eren continued his slow pace towards me.

"For everything." He replied in a low whisper. His emerald eyes shined in a flash and there was a hint of a smirk to his lips.

"Your welco-" I was cut off by a sudden breath of air at my neck. Before I knew what happened Eren had moved the extra feet and was now at my side.

He gave out a low chuckle that sent a chill down my spine. "Don't say that yet, I wasn't done thanking you." After that his lips pressed down on my neck spreading kisses all over the column of skin. He was giving the pulse on my neck small licks and suckles. One of his hands grabbed onto the back of my head while the other moved down across my chest.

I felt my breath and heart beat both quicken at the same time. "What... what are you doing Eren?" I managed to say between breaths. I felt his hand move from my chest down to my stomach. My muscles tensing under the glide of his hand.

"I'm showing you my appreciation." His voice a low purr brushing past my ear. I felt his lips turning into a smile when I let a small moan past my own. The hand he had clutched onto the back of my head began to move down my body to join it's twin. With one hand sitting on either side of my hips he turned me and the chair I was currently sitting in to face him. He bent over landing his knees on the floor below. Eren was now perfectly nestled in-between my thighs.

In this position I could see the black shine of dilated lust covering his eyes. His tongue poked out of his lips to moved over their dry surface. I couldn't help but follow the pink muscle with my eyes. He moved a couple inches forward and my lungs pulsed at the realization. His eyes broke from mine and started roaming down, stopping at my belt. Slowly his hands left my hips and traced the leather belt towards the buckle. In a smooth glide of his fingers he had it open and was beginning to work on the button under it. As the zipper was sliding down I felt a pressure being lifted. I hadn't noticed my erection until Eren placed a warm palm over my boxers.

A groan worked it's way from the back of my throat at the friction. Subconsciously my hips gave a slight buck into his palm. Looking satisfied with my reaction he plunged his fingertips in my boxers elastic. He began pulling them down revealing my length as he went. I felt my cock twitch at the cool temperature in the room. Not a second later it was being held in a warm hand. He brought his face in closer, the feeling of his hot breath over the tip made me moan. He gave the slit a tentative lick before trying it a second time. My thighs were starting to tremble when he placed his free hand on one and began rubbing his thumb in circles.

The feeling of his tongue gliding from the base to the tip made me whimper. "Eren...Ah!...Y-you don't... Ha-have to." I tried saying with more control but failed miserably.

"Levi..." My name sounded like honey dripping from his passion filled voice. I guess that was his answer since he took the head of my dick past his lips. His mouth was hot and his tongue lapped my head in slow circles. Looking up at me Eren hollowed his cheeks and sucked me hard.

"Mhm... Fuck!" I released the death grip I had on the chair handle and moved my hand to rest in his hair. I gave it a light tug when he gave another hard suck. He released a muffled hum causing vibrations to travel down my shaft. "Hahn..."

Eren pulled back trying to catch his breath before he placed a light kiss at my tip. Then he opened his mouth to take me back in. This time he didn't stop at my head. At an insanely slow pace I watched my dick being swallowed inch by inch. He stopped halfway and placed his hand on the remaining length. His head then started bobbing matching his hand in a nice rhythm. With each pass I could feel his tongue sliding under my shaft. I didn't have the determination to stop the moans that flowed from my mouth like a waterfall.

I started feeling the coiling heat in my abdomen, hinting at my need for release. "Eren, I'm...ha...I'm close." I felt his lips pull into a smile around me. His grip on my base tightened and I felt him swallow my head into his throat. He began to loosen his grip as his mouth enveloped more and more of my length. In a matter of seconds my dick had disappeared into his mouth. With each swallow he gave I could feel his throat constricting and pushing me closer to the edge. By now my grip on his hair was so hard I was practically pulling out chunks of his hair. I couldn't help myself when I bucked into his mouth.

Feeling guilty and worried about my action I looked down at Eren, checking for any signs of pain. What I saw only made my worry crumble to dust. His face pulled into a pleasure fueled expression. His hands grabbed onto my hips and jerked them forward into his mouth. I took the hint and held his head in place while I began thrusting into the wet cavern.

His moans started to rise in volume and mixed with mine. Eren slipped a hand off my hip to expose his own clothed erection. Once it was free of it's confines he pumped himself in time with my thrusts. The sight and sounds coming from between my legs had me coming in a rush. I didn't have enough time to warn him before my fluids hit the back of his throat.

"Ahhh... Eren!" I screamed thrusting harder into his mouth. He was swallowing down every drop of my release. When I was done my body slumped into the chair. Eren was still sucking at my sensitive cock, licking it clean. The mix of pain and pleasure was agony.

Then he suddenly pulled back producing a delicious pop. Eren looked up at me with watery eyes, and then looked down at his own lap. I couldn't help but follow his gaze.

The sight I met was absolutely beautiful. His lap and hand were covered in his own release. His dick was resting against his inner thigh and slowly returning to it's normal size.

Eren's green emeralds looked back up at me, sparkling in delight. "Levi... Thank You."

I shot out of bed in cold sweat looking around the room. "What the fuck was that?" I was still trying to catch my breath from the whiplash I had just caused. I only met the kid two days ago. Yeah, he's attractive, his sun kissed skin manages to bring a glow to his emerald eyes. His figure is lean and probably defined under all that clothes. And what the fuck am I thinking he's a kid.

I tried moving into a better position when I felt a pain between my legs. I lifted the blankets only to see a massive boner having a camp out in my boxers. I should really take a shower, to calm this down and to rub off all the sweat. I hobbled towards my joined bathroom and peeled off the t-shirt and boxers I had slept in.

The cold water was my best option, the harsh prickle on my skin felt awful but calming in a way. I stood in the stream of running icicles for a couple minutes. Letting the cold seep into my still aroused body. When I felt close to getting hypothermia I decided to hurry and begin my cleaning. A quick wash of my hair and rubbing my skin raw, trying to wash away the memories of the dream.

I walked out of my bathroom wrapped in a towel and walked towards my dresser. I picked my outfit for today and checked the time. It was 7:14am meaning there was already people getting their breakfast downstairs. I really didn't feel like socializing with anyone this morning, especially risking a run in with Eren. I guess I'll be having breakfast in my office. Walking out of my room I made a beeline towards the cafeteria.

Like always Sasha had my breakfast set on the side. Today it was Jasmin tea with a blueberry muffin, my favorite. Looks like my luck just might be turning around. I made it to my office without interruption, placing my breakfast on my desk I practically dumped my body into the chair. From the rude awakening I received my appetite wasn't present. I forced down a couple bites of the muffin, but the tea was really soothing.

I was almost finished with my tea when I heard someone knocking at my door. "Yes?" I called out before I took another sip of tea. Which wasn't a good idea since the person who opened the door was the last person I wanted to see today. My tea got caught in my throat almost causing a coughing fit. I forcibly swallowed it down and tried to seem like nothing was wrong.

"Good morning. Erwin said you needed to see me." Eren said as he stepped in and closed the door. Shit, I forgot I had asked to talk to him today.

"Right, come sit down." I managed to compose myself and tried pushing the dream far into the back of my mind. It was harder than I thought since the clothes he was wearing seemed a bit tight. The white shirt appeared transparent the was it hugged his tanned chest. I guessed he had defined muscles hiding beneath his suit, but now he had his thick forearms exposed and I could see the outline of his pectorals. My eyes were roaming down his body, taking in every detail. I was brought back to my senses and adverted my eyes when he sat down.

"Erwin and I were talking yesterday, he saw that you were enrolled at Sina University." I began talking and getting my point across before I lost focus again. "We think it would be a good idea if you continued attending your classes while you're staying with."

"Really? B-but what about the Titans?" There was fear lacing his tone. No doubt from his last encounter with the gang.

"That's why we think you should go." His fear was now mixing in with confusion. "They're going to be monitoring you from now on. So if they see that you're still going to school they won't suspect that we're involved."

"But what if they try to attack me while I'm at school?"

"Don't worry, Erwin looked ahead of time and enrolled Armin and Mikasa. They'll be with you at all times and if they see anything suspicious they're to report it immediately." I said not only to calm him down but also to give him a heads up on our plan. As he processed the new information his face seemed to light up.

"Alright, but I'm going to need my uniform and text books." He said with a little excitement in his voice. I guess the idea of going to school with his friends made him look forward to it all.

"I'm guessing everything would be at your place." He gave me a nod and I continued. "It'd also be a good idea to bring back some clothes that fit." At the comment he looked down at his shirt and a light blush came to his cheeks.

"Yeah, so when should I go?" His embarrassment was cracking through his words.

"I have to go out in a couple of hours for a quick meeting. You can come with me and we'll stop at your place on the way." I said, instantly regretting it. We were going to be alone, in a car, for who knows how long.

"Then I should go get ready." He stood up and subconsciously tugged down his shirt. I got up as well and headed towards the door. I usually didn't walk people to the door but Eren wasn't just some person. He was about to walk out when he turned around to face me. "I almost forgot to thank you."

My heart automatically hammered against my ribs at those words. "You don't have to thank me for anything." I said in my normal manner, masking the anxiety I was beginning to feel.

"Of course I do. You've done so much for me, the least I can do is give you my gratitude." He said, not noticing my fidgeting fingers.

"Really kid, it's no problem." I was eager to get him out of the door. Flashes of my dream plastered all over my vision. Making matter worse he leaned in and wrapped his arms around me.

"Just say your welcome so I can go already." He murmured into the crook of my neck.

He must not have noticed the shiver that racked up my spine since his hold on me didn't falter. I cleared my dry throat before giving him a reply. "Y-your welcome."

"See it wasn't that hard." He finally released me and took a step back. He was out of the door but then turned back around. "I really appreciate everything you've done for me. I'm going to make it up to you someday." He said in a sincere smile and walked away before I could make a sound.

I closed the door and looked around the room with wide eyes. My breathing was erratic and burning my lungs with each huff. A groan escaped my lips when I noticed the building pressure in my pants. I adjusted my crotch before taking long awkward strides over to the bar on the far side of the wall. I needed some alcohol in my system right now. I'm really not looking forward to spending hours with just us together and alone in a car.


	6. Stopping by

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. The spring semester barely started and it's already killing me. Anyway this chapter is in Eren's point of view. There are also two links in the story.

After lunch I got my jacket from my room and headed towards Levi's office. I found Levi waiting for me by his office door. He had on a black jacket just like mine. It fit him in every way possible. It hugged his chest just tight enough for it to be comfortable. The color fit his personality and fashion sense. He looked up from his watch and caught me starring. I quickly averted my gaze to look at anything else but him.

"You ready to go?" He asked like he hadn't noticed me openly staring at him.

"huh?... Yeah!" Well played Eren, smooth as ever. I felt like mentally slapping my own brain.

"Hmmm." He just hummed and started walking towards the staircase. I was still standing in the same spot, then had to start a light jog when i realized I was supposed to follow him.

Neither one of us said anything while walking down the three flights of stairs. I just silently followed after his every step, trying not to make it any weirder between us. He probably already thought I was a creep from all my staring. I just can't help but notice everything about him. His jet black hair shining under every light he passes. The clothes he wears are always perfect, but most of all him in general. It's something about his personality and the way he presents himself. It just makes me more attracted to him.

Once I cleared my head I realized we had made it to the first floor. Embarrassed over my own thoughts I followed after Levi who headed towards the parked cars. I noted Marco and Jean at one of the cars. The hood was up and Marco was inside. Then I remembered that he was one of the mechanics in charge of the cars. Jean on the other hand had nothing to do with the cars.

My question as to why he was there was answered, but also added another question. I carefully looked him over, he wasn't there to help apparently, just to watch. Not the car being worked on, but the one working on it. Since Marco was half gone in the car the only part you could see was his ass in the air. Apparently I wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Kirstein, stop gawking at Marco's ass and get to work." Levi ordered.

Embarrassed Jean tried to look for words, any words. Marco on the other hand had jumped at the comment and hit his head on the raised hood. When he managed to get out of the car he looked over at Jean. Their faces looked like a pair of fresh tomatoes. Jean finally gave up on his vocabulary and decided to walk away from the moment. Marco just looked down and tried to 'get back to work'. He was just looking at the engine with a look I couldn't quite identify.

"Bodt, we're heading out. Is my car ready?" Levi said a bit irritated by what just happened.  

"Yeah, she's good to go, tanks full and everything." Marco's muffled reply came from inside the car. I had a feeling he was going to be in their even when we left.

Without saying another word Levi turned around and walked to one of the cars. I felt bad for Marco but I didn't know what to say to him right now. So I just chased after Levi. He was already opening the door to a sleek black car. I stood by the passenger side looking at the cars glossy paint. My family may be rich but I've never seen a car this beautiful up close.

"Are you gonna get in or not? I don't have all day." When I first met Levi I knew he was the emotionally strained type of person, but something seemed off today. First he seemed very uncomfortable and nervous when we talked this morning. Now it's like he's releasing all this pent up anger at everything that moves.

I didn't want to get even more on his bad side than I probably was. I smiled in his direction and got in the car. At my smile he looked a bit taken aback. He took a deep breath before he got in and started up the car.

Once the car roared to life so did the radio. The volume was all the way up, but I wasn't bothered because I liked the song that was playing. It was [Dream a Little Dream Of Me](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=j6TmogXhOZ8). Levi didn't seem so happy with the situation and immediately flipped the volume until nothing could be heard. The car began to move towards a garage door. The street outside was becoming visible with every inch the door arose. It was like a dark curtain of glimmering beads. It must have been raining for a long time for the puddles to be as deep. Once the opening was wide enough for the car to pass though Levi pulled out of the building and onto the street.

It was awfully quite now that it was just the two of us and the sound of rain pelting the car windows. I really wish he hadn't turned the radio off. "What's wrong? Don't you like Ella Fitzgerald?" I asked about the song on the radio but I really wanted to ask about him in general.

"I like her just . . . not that song . . . not today." His reply wasn't much of an answer and I wasn't going to leave it at that.

"Are you alright?" I asked him while trying to get a hold on his eyes that never met mine. Or me in particular. He was driving but it wouldn't hurt if he glanced over once in a while.

"Fine . . . I'm fine." That's not what I'm looking for. I want him to answer honestly. He doesn't know it, but I actually care about him. I may have known him for a mere two days. What can I say, I get attached quickly and I don't let them go easily. By the way he answered it was obvious he was far from being fine. The Levi I've met so far was more direct and didn't stumble over his words.  

I reached over and placed my hand on his arm. He tensed at first, then tried to make an effort to calm himself. "Levi?" I said, almost sounding like a mother interrogating her child.

He finally looked over in my direction, yet still didn't meet my eyes. "I'm fine. I just didn't get much sleep." I didn't want to believe him but he did look tired. I guess that was the best explanation I was getting. I squeezed his arm in a reassuring manner and let the topic go.

He obviously wanted space, so I removed my hand and turned to face out the window. I heard a slight sigh come from Levi. I wish I knew how to make him feel better. I let out my own sigh and watched it fog up the window.

The view wasn't helping, it was making me depressed. No one was outside it was so empty. The sky was gray and the buildings looked black. The only color came from the car lights. There were a few other cars on the same road. A sparkle of yellow drops at their front and red splashes from the back.

The light ahead blinked red and we screeched to a halt. I was brought out of my short lived depression by a Levi clearing his throat. "I just remembered that I never asked you where you live." I gave him a smile, this time he didn't seem offended by it.

"Well you're going the right way. I kind of assumed you knew." I said with a mocking tone.

He finally looked me in the eyes, more of a glare, and gave a small smile himself. "You little shit." He replied then moved us along as the light became green. What he said didn't surprise me, it was the chuckle behind it. His change in attitude made my smile wider and brought out my own laughter.

"Fifth avenue and 59th street." I answered his question once I finished my laughing fit.

"The Savory-Plaza Hotel? Are you serious?" Like everyone else who found out where I live he was amazed.

"Yeah." I replied looking out the window again. I glanced at a passing street sign. We weren't far from the hotel, about 5 minutes away. We went back to silence but this time it wasn't bad. Now that we were both in a good mood.

After a right turn I could see the top of the hotel peeking out from the surrounding buildings. The closer we got the more visible it got. It may have been two days but I missed being home.

Levi pulled up to the front of the hotel and parked the car. He was the first one out of the car opening an umbrella I hadn't noticed before. He was already by my side when I had opened the door. The umbrella was big enough for the both of us, but it felt tight being huddled together. I could feel the warmth coming from his body as we both ascended up the steps. I let out a small breath when we stepped into the lobby. Noticing our proximity we both took a step to the side.

"Eren!" I heard a loud voice boom from behind the sign in desk.

"Hi, Hans." I replied. Hans is the owner of the hotel but he likes to greet the guest that walk in. You could say he's more of a door man than the owner.

"I haven't seen you in while. Where have you been?" He asked walking towards me and swallowing me into a hug. There was no use trying to escape from his hugs. Once he trapped you his arms where like steel beams.

"I was with some friends." I said, finally free from the death grip. "Hey, do you know if my parents are home?"

"Well, they both left early today and I haven't seen either one come in yet."

"Alright. Well I'm gonna head up now. See you later." I waved at him while walking over to the elevator. Levi fallowed behind me without saying a word.

I pressed the button on the wall that calls the elevator down. A few seconds later there was a soft ding and the doors opened. An old woman I've seen a couples times before stepped out, she gave us both a smile and went on her way.

Jumping in I held the doors for Levi to squeeze inside. Once he was in I let go and the doors slid closed. I glanced at the panel, pressing the button of my floor. The single button lit up and I felt the elevator jolt into motion. The swift change of gravity moved my stomach around.

"Wait you live on the 33rd floor?" Levi spoke up from my side. One of his black eyebrows lifted from it's usual spot.

"Yeah, my parents own one of the penthouse suits." I said with a slight blush. Talking about my parents financial success usually turned the matter against me. I rely on my parents, so it's a little embarrassing when people presume I have my own money.  

"That's impressive." Was his only reply. I nodded giving him a hum of agreement. If he thought that was impressive what was he going to think when he actually saw it.

The ding from before alerted the opening of the doors. I walked out following the memorized path towards my front door. Fishing in my back pocket I found my key hiding behind my wallet. Hearing the click of the lock I pushed the door and gestured towards Levi.

He walked past me stepping into the small hallway. I walked in closing the door behind me. Levi was taking off his rain speckled shoes and I decided to do the same. Wouldn't want to leave mom a mess when she came back from work.

I was removing my jacket as I started walking through the hallway. "What time does your meeting start?" I asked when I was finally free from the jacket.

"In about 40 minuets, but don't worry about that, take your time. Get everything you need." He said from behind me. I turned around to look at him. His eyes where moving all around the room.

We had just stepped into the living room. Which I think is the best place in the whole suit. The windows make up a whole wall, facing out into the city. The theme my mom chose was different shades of black and white. Like every other wall in the house these were white. The floor was a black hard wood with light cream rugs placed here and there. Our couches were a black leather and had different little white or gray colored pillows. Every other little thing decorating the room was the same color scheme. The little light that was outside from the rain flowed in and showered over the living room.

I tossed my jacket on the couch and turned in the direction of my room. "You don't mind waiting here, do you?"

"No." He said in his usual nonchalant way.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, now go get your things brat." Levi replied taking a seat on the couch.

I laughed at my apparently new nick name. "Alright." I said before I whirled around and sped to my room.

Now in my room I closed the door for a little privacy. The first thing I needed to do was change out of these clothes. They fit, but a little too tight for my taste. A few seconds of wrestling the shirt off and slipping the pants past my ankles I was left in my boxers. Slightly naked, I tiptoed over to my closet. It was a walk-in closet big enough to store every article of clothing my mom has ever bought me.

I don't have anything casual, it's all suits for formal or regular occasions. I tried dressing a little less extravagant than my usual look. I went [with](http://www.polyvore.com/simple/set?id=148746282) a light button up shirt covered by a gray blazer and matching gray pants. I finished off with some black shoes and a small black watch. I looked myself over in the mirror admiring my work.

After finishing with my outfit I reached under a shelf stacked with shoes and pulled out a suitcase. I set it on the floor in the middle of my closet. Opening drawer after drawer I dumped seven pairs of boxers, seven pairs of socks, a dozen shirts, and seven matching sets of blazers with pants. It took me a bit of force to close the lid, but the split second it touched down I reached for both latches. Now that I finished packing my clothes it was time to look for my school supplies. I reached for another suitcase from the same place and carried both out to my room.

I opened the empty suitcase on my bed. The first thing to go in was my uniform. I would have put it in the other suitcase, but that would work no matter how hard I tried. Next thing I reached for was my school bag, which was already filled with notepads and writing utensils. It was small enough to fit neatly next to my uniform. I stacked the four heavy text books on top, but there was still room in the case. I looked around trying to find anything I might need.

In the end I didn't fill much of the void. I just picked up my tooth and hair brush from my bathroom and added them into the mix. Closing the second suitcase was much easier but it was awfully heavier. Taking one last look at my room I noticed a key hanging at my bed side. I set the suitcases down and ran over to pluck it off the wall. It was a gold key on a thin silver chain. My parents had given me this key as a birthday present this year. I pulled it over my head and let it slid onto my neck.

With the reminder of my parents I decided it would be best if I left them a note. I walked over to m desk and pulled out a piece of paper and pen from one of the drawers.

_Mom and Dad,_

_I'm going to be staying with a friend for a while. Don't worry about anything. I'll still be going to college and I won't forget about the dinner. I love you both._

_Eren_

That should do it. I picked up the suitcases and walked out of my room. I made a quick stop at the kitchen to place the note on the fridge. When I walked into the living room Levi had gotten up from the couch and was now standing by the window.

"I'm done. Sorry I took so long." I said walking over to him. He looked down at his watch and smiled a little.

"Why are you apologizing, it was only fifteen minutes." He said turning his head to look out the window.

"Either way I don't want to make you late for your meeting."

"Alright then lets get going." He said taking one last look of the city. "Here, give me one of those." He reached over to one of the suitcases. I gave him the one stuffed full of clothes. Keeping the textbook weighed down case for myself. "You look good by the way." Levi complimented, looking over my attire.

The blush burning my face was not easy to hide. Levi chuckled and walked away into the hallway we had came from. I took a deep breath trying to calm the fire under my cheeks. The second I felt a tiny bit better I raced after Levi. He was already standing outside the door waiting for me to come out as well.

I snatched my key from the table near the door and turned off the lights. It would be a while before I see this place again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick history lesson. The hotel mentioned in here is actually real. The Savory-Plaza Hotel was opened in New York in 1927 and demolished in 1965. It indeed had 33 floors and around 1,000 rooms. A general motors company has now taken it's place. 
> 
> Also the last chapter had me wondering if I should change the rating from mature to explicit. Please comment and tell me your opinion.


	7. Rainy Weather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long. I was supposed to post this two weeks ago but my laptop got all glitchy. I got it back from repairs like two days ago. Anyway to make it up to you guys this chapter is longer than the others. It's in Levi's point of view. I hope you like it.

The rain from before was now a full-blown thunderstorm. This left little traffic on the roads giving us about ten minutes to our next stop. The ride was extremely silent but in a comfortable way. Eren still blushing from my earlier compliment was looking out the window. More likely avoiding me in case I noticed his red cheeks, which I was already well aware of. I was unexpectedly happy over his reaction, overjoyed even. Just knowing that I'm the reason for the crimson color on his face is enough to make me genuinely smile. Of course I would hide it anytime he happened to glance my way.

I found a spot to park the car in an alley behind the bar. My meeting was at the bar called ' _Beyond the Walls_ '. This was our oldest buyer, being the first to ever join request our liquor, and the fact that the owner was probably a hundred years old. Only getting a few splashes of water on us we made it inside. On the outside the bar looks like any other building. The inside is a whole other story, the place was huge like a speakeasy should be. The counter lining the wall was stacked full of different varieties of alcohol. There was a dance floor and extra booths, tables and chairs of all sizes. This was in fact the best joint to party in all of New York.

Pixis was standing behind the counter moving some bottles around. I began walking over to the counter and Eren trailed after me. Once at the counter I gestured for Eren to take a seat at one of the stools. Pixis must have been very concentrated on what he was doing or his hearing was finally failing. I knocked twice on the counter top to get his attention. He looked a little startled and quickly turned my way.

"Levi!" He bellowed making my name echo through out the empty room. "I must have lost track of time. Oh, who's this?" Pixis asked while stretching his hand out towards Eren.

Eren looked surprised but happy at the old mans enthusiasm. "Hello, I'm Eren." He introduced himself, his smile growing wider as he took Pixis' hand.

"Nice to meet you, call me Pixis." Their hand shake ended but Pixis was still staring at Eren. As if he were analyzing him. "So tell me Eren, what is a nice guy like yourself doing with Levi?" I instantly wanted to burst in flames. Why Pixis, _why_?

"W-what do you mean?" Eren asked suddenly uncomfortable and blushing furiously.

"What I'm saying is are you guys together?" Pixis replied with a smirk. He was obviously doing this on purpose. And from the looks of it he was getting the reaction he hoped for. Eren was now a sputtering mess. His face was red from the base of his neck to the tips of his ears. Even though I was enjoying his reaction I wasn't going to continue his torture.

"Alright, leave the kid alone." They both turned my way, one with a face full of embarrassment and the other with a satisfied smile. "Are we going to talk business any time soon?"

"Ah, right. Well why don't we head on into my office." Pixis said while maneuvering out behind the counter.

"Eren will you be alright waiting out here?" He simply nodded and gave a mumbled 'I'll be fine'. He didn't look up at me, probably still sulking over the last conversation. I placed my hand on his lowered head and gave it a pat like you would to any little kid. "I won't be long." I said removing my hand and following after Pixis.

"Hey Thomas, keep Eren some company, will ya!" Pixis screamed to no one in particular. In a matter of seconds a boy Eren's age came out agreeing to his bosses command.

"Shall we?" Pixis asked motioning towards a back door.

* * *

Meetings with Pixis always went the same. We talked about the amount of liquor he needed and how much it would cost him. We also talked about his sales and new costumers. Today wasn't different from any other day, except the part where he wouldn't stop teasing me about Eren. I don't know how he found out I liked Eren, he only saw us standing next to each other for two minutes and he already knew this much.

When we finally agreed on an arrangement the meeting had taken about thirty minutes. Eren must be bored out of his mind. As we walked through the door into the main room all I could hear was Eren's laughter. Scratch what I said before, he's drunk out of is mind.

"What the fuck is going on?" My irritation laced every word as I approached a tipsy Eren.

"Levi, Levi . . . Is it true?" Eren asked excitedly clutching on to my arm. He was smiling up at me with expectant eyes.

"What? Is what true?" I asked in return. I could feel my eyebrows instinctively pull together into my usual scowl. Pixis must have thought the whole scene was hilarious. He was watching us closely with an unsteady smirk, the exact opposite of my clear confusion and irritation.

"That you run liquor into other states." At my side Pixis busted out laughing, enjoying the sight of a very drunk Eren. "Thomas told me that running alcohol is really dangerous. Ah! Levi, were you ever caught by the police?" Eren instantly went into a panic placing his hands on both sides of my face and checking for any injuries. It was kind of nice being worried over by Eren, but now wasn't the time or place.

"Ere-Eren I'm fine. Come on it's time to go." Seeming satisfied with my well being he didn't even bother trying to argue. He simply jumped off the stool and clung on to me when he lost his balance. I instantly wrapped an arm around his waist trying to keep him steady. Before I began walking towards the exit I gave Thomas one last glance. "Don't _ever_ give him alcohol again. Got that?"

"Yes sir. I'm sorry." Thomas said in a rush, obviously regretting his past decision of letting Eren have even one sip. Instilling fear into Thomas assured me that this wouldn't be a future problem. With a farewell nod to Pixis, who was trying to get his laughter under control, I took my leave practically dragging Eren behind me. Thankfully the storm had taken a pause and was now just mist. The heavy clouds definitely weren't going anywhere, but I was thankful for the moment to get Eren in the car without being soaked.

The closer we got to the car the more Eren clawed onto my shirt everytime his grip would so much as lost an inch. It was a struggle trying to open the door and dealing with Eren nuzzling into my side. When I did get it open I gently placed Eren into the seat, making sure not to hit his head, and reached for the belt. The whole ordeal had me feeling like a parent strapping in their child. Once I heard the secure click of the belt I made my move to get out and close the door.

The first thing I did when I got settled into my seat was look over at Eren. He was looking out at the mist, now turning into fog around the car, with a sluggish smile. He looked alright, for now. I just hope the ride lulls him to sleep before any alcohol induced side-effects appear while he's still in my car. With a flick of my wrist the car jumped to life and suddenly so did Eren. So much for expecting him to take a nap.

"You never answered my question." He said leaning over to get a better look at my face.

"And what question would that be?" I replied distractedly as I was more focused on pulling the car out of the alley.

He leans even further and is now holding on to my arm with both hands. "I asked if you ran liquor into other states." He says in a whisper as if someone would overhear our conversation. I don't like admitting this but he's the cutest drunk I've ever seen. Everything he does is so childish and innocent. Now that I think about it this might be his first time being drunk.

"Eren have you been drunk before?" I ask while turning a corner and positioning us in the right lane.

"Um... I don't know?" He says unsure of his own words. "Oh, but it is the first time I've tried alcohol." Eren then nods to himself and finally settles into the seat. Then this is his first time. I feel bad for the kid, his hangover is going to be hell come morning. "Wait unless wine counts. Hey! Stop changing the subject. You still haven't answered me." His tone was getting a bit heavy and wavered every once in a while. It won't be long before the drunken slurs made an appearance.

This is the most I've heard him talk. Although the silence from before was uncomfortable, the excessive amount of talking now is a little distracting. I really want to focus on driving us back but decide to indulge him anyway. "Yeah we sell our liquor in other states. I'm not the one who does the runs but I've gone on a few."

This seemed to fascinate him because his face lit up and he scooted even closer to me. "How do you cross it ova? D'you use underground tunnels? D'you just drive a truck ova? How big 's the team that does the runs?" He asks in a hurry and almost runs out of breath by the end. His speech was a bit slurred by talking at such a pace and also being drunk.

I began thinking over the questions he was asking. We were coming up to a stop sign where I would be taking a turn. "Why the sudden interest in my line of work?" I asked him genuinely curious about the topic. I was about to take the turn when I looked in the rear view mirror. There was one other car on this road with us. About twenty feet behind us. It looked a little suspicious to me, yet again everything seems out of the ordinary to me.

Eren began answering my question as I turned the car into the new street. "Well I am going t' be living with a criminal organization from now on." I could tell he wasn't finished, maybe thinking over his next words. While I waited for him to continue I gave the mirror another glance. The black car from before had taken the same turn. The constant distance it kept from my car was unsettling.

On a random impulse I took the next turn without warning. Eren didn't take notice of the sudden jerk as he began his next statement. "I just want to know more about you. Ah, I mean about your work!" He finished off in a nervous laugh. I don't know why he's laughing right know since I didn't hear much of what he said. My attention was elsewhere at the moment.

Just as I thought the car took the turn as well. We're being followed. I placed more pressure on the accelerator trying to gain as much distance possible without being too obvious. He must have seen us pull out of the bar. I don't know who it is yet, it could be a cop or a rival gang. Either way we're in some serious shit.

I need to get him off our tail before we get anywhere close to the hideout. With another turn into the opposite direction I stomp on the gas pedal. Sure enough the guy does the same racing after us.

"L-Levi? What's going on?" I hear Eren's frightened voice beside me. With a quick glance his way I see that he's clutching onto the seat. He's in no condition to be awake right now let alone be in this mess.

"Just hold on. It'll be over soon." _I hope_. The last part I said to myself, only letting him hear words of comfort. I needed him to calm down so I could concentrate on getting us out of this.

At a certain point of racing down a street the passenger in the other car peeked out the window. With a megaphone in hand he began screaming at us to pull over. I felt a bit of relief wash through me, but I was still on edge. A gang car chase would always end up with bullets. Police car chases only ended up with them taking down your license plates for future reference.

My relief was suddenly ambushed by Eren's panic. The idea of being chased around by cops seems like his worst nightmare. His eyes are blown wide and his chest is rising and falling in a frantic speed. I'm afraid that if I look away he might have a panic attack or worse hyperventilate until he's out cold.

The only thing I can do for him is assure him he's safe. And I can't do that until I get away from these cops. The nice thing about having your own mechanics is the little alterations. Not a lot of people know that Marco is a genius in advanced engineering. Erd has a gift too, being able to apply Marco's ideas into working automobiles is nothing to look down on. With a simple flick of the transmission switch I felt the car jolt.

In a usual car the speed would only be able to reach 60 MPH. Marco, somehow, found a way to alter the gears to go as high as 110 MPH. I'm not a reckless idiot who would instantly push the car to it's full power. Slowly pressing the gas pedal closer and closer to the floor the buildings began to fly past. We were miles above the posted speed limit.

I don't know how, but the police car managed to stay on our tail. "Fuck!" I screamed, now noticing my adrenaline fueled high. My body was practically, no, literally, vibrating with excitement. I could feel my pulse thrumming against my fingers as they held the steering wheel tighter.

Eren wasn't fairing as well as I was. I thought his eyes were wide before, but now they might as well pop out of their sockets. His mouth was slightly opened taking more air in then out. His chest was still heaving with no sign of slowing down. In a split second his eyes looked out the window to the side mirror. "OH MY GOD!" He screamed gripping my upper arm with one hand, nearly crushing it with the force. His other hand was clawing at the door handle and his body was almost melding in with the seat.

I didn't understand his sudden reaction until I looked at my mirror. Three other cars joined the black one and these were obvious police cruisers. Almost in sync they flashed their lights sending a blinding reflection through the mirror. Not even a second later their sirens blasted all around us.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" I might break something and I'll probably have to apologize later, but I can't lightly ease up the speed anymore. With one final and sudden turn the wheels screeched as they skid against the gravel. Finally getting the car out of the drift and setting it straight I stomped down. I could feel the pedal grinding against the floor of the car. The car jumps forward and sends us reeling back. I could feel my stomach drop and my heart jump into my throat.

Eren's grip on my arm tightened about a hundred percent. I'm certain there's going to be a hand shaped bruise by the end of the day. Keeping the steering wheel steady with one hand I reached for Eren's with the other. Once my hand covered his the crushing pressure around my arm lightened a bit. My hand was covering his for a minute or two, and when I began to lift it I grazed my thumb over his knuckles as an after thought.

The small gesture seemed to calm him down though. He took in a deep breath and his heaving chest began slowing down. Once again he looked out the window towards the side mirror and turned back giving me a smile I wasn't expecting. I raised an eyebrow silently questioning the unexpected reaction.

"We're losing them!" He said with the enthusiasm of a brat. His hand gave my arm one last squeeze before pulling away. He turned his attention to the back of the car watching the retreating police vehicles. The lose of pressure left my arm feeling weak, and sloppy.

Like Eren said we were in fact losing them. In a matter of five minutes I could no longer see the lights or hear the sirens. I slowly started lifting my foot off the gas. I had the slow the car down gently, there was no reason to attract anymore unwanted attention.

With the car now going a steady 20 miles I found an alley we could use for a quick breather. Making sure that we were hidden in the shadows of the alley I flipped the keys. Both belts clicked free giving us more space to breath. Now that the car was still and silent I could feel my blood burning with adrenaline. Neither one of us said a word, the only thing you could hear was our heavy breathing. After a few clenching of my fists and deep breaths my heart beat returned to normal. Still hearing Eren's heavy breathing I turned to the side. "Eren, you alright?" I asked in a small tone not wanting to raise my voice any higher.

Just how the smile was unexpected his answer was another surprise. "THAT WAS AMAZING!" What happened next was an even bigger surprise. He leaned over wrapping his arms around my neck and kissed me. I was so shocked the only thing I could do was look at him. Well the only parts I could see with the close proximity. From what I could see was the way his long lashed grazed over pink cheeks.

Then he opened his eyes and I was frozen again. Seeing his eyes up close was something I never wanted to end. From afar his eyes are like emeralds. Yet, up close I could see that his eyes are more than just green. The different shades of green in the middle fade into a deep royal blue, that surrounds the green almost like a wall against the white of his eyes. Then there are the little specs of gold that shimmer near the pupils. His eyes aren't plain old emeralds, they're their own unique gems.

I was too busy memorizing every detail of his eyes that I didn't notice the end of the kiss. "That was amazing." He whispered as he shifted back giving me space. His face was now a foot from my own, but I felt like it was too far away.

Without saying a word I reached for the back of his head bringing him forward. This time I was the one who initiated the kiss. The first time I was to surprised to notice the feel of his lips. They were soft and fit perfectly against mine like they were made just for me. I felt his arms loop around my neck once again, this time with more force than before. He leaned closer deepening the kiss.

I couldn't believe I was kissing Eren. All those thoughts of denial and convincing myself that knowing him for three days didn't mean anything were smashed to dust. From what I could tell he liked me back. This kiss only managed to strengthen my attraction towards him. I didn't just like his appearance, I like everything he is. He isn't someone to take to bed once and then try to avoid later. Eren is the person you keep close for as long as you can. And that's what I plan to do.

We separate from each other, not much space between but a mere inch. I take in every detail of his face that I can. His soft hooded eyes looking back at me with genuine warmth. A pink undertone spread across his cheeks. And his lips, bruised a shade of red from the kiss, are slightly open. His breath mingling with mine. Just as I'm admiring every little feature before me his expression suddenly turns sour.

"Eren, what's wr-Oh no! Not in the car!" Once I realize what's happening I move his body around and reach for his door. Pushing it open I slump his upper body out of the car. The split second his head pops out the car the alcohol from before makes it's reappearance.

"I'm... sorr-" He tried saying in between hurls of vomit.

"It's alright, Eren. Just let it all out." I said, placing my hand on his back and rubbing in small circles. I could feel every lurch and shiver that raked his body under my palm. From the looks of it he wasn't going to be done soon. With a sigh I patted his back and then reached for the glove box. Inside I found the screw driver I needed and grabbed the keys before opening my own door.

I headed towards the back of the car and squatted down. I used the screw driver to remove the screws on the license plate. Once I had the whole thing off the car I used the keys to open the trunk. I placed the license plate inside and took out the spare Erd always kept in each car. I didn't bother closing the trunk and moved to screw in the replacement plate.

With that out of the way I tossed the tool next to the license plate. Then I found the roll of napkins and bottles of water next to my emergency cleaning supplies. (Don't you judge me) I ripped out one square from the roll of napkins and grabbed a bottle, finally closing the trunk. I walked up to Eren, who was now leaning against a wall, making sure to avoid the puddles of vomit.

"Here." I said handing him the napkin. He looked up at me with tired eyes and instantly began to wipe at his mouth. I gave him the bottle of water next. "Don't swallow it. Just rinse for now." He nodded and took the bottle doing exactly as instructed. He wiped his mouth once more and tossed the napkin into a trash bin near by. He was looking at the remaining water and glanced up to meet my eyes. I nodded once allowing him to drink the rest.

Taking small sips of water he climbed back into the car. I heard a low rumble coming from above. I looked up and noticed that the clouds were going back to their dark gray color. Then I looked down cringing at the sight Eren made. Well at the least the rain will wash it away.

I rounded the car settling into my own seat and started the car. Eren look exhausted, he tried keeping his eyes open as they blankly stared forward. He'll definitely be sleeping by the time we get back to the hideout.

* * *

 

The rain came down halfway through the ride back. Eren fell asleep two minutes after leaving the alley and ten before the rain fell. I enjoyed the ride, all I could hear was Eren's even breaths and the splashing water outside. I wouldn't mind hearing only this for the rest of my life. The ride came to an abrupt end the second I spotted the building.

I pulled up to the garage entrance and soon enough the doors were lifted. Making sure the car was perfectly parked in it's designated spot I turned it off. I unbuckled my belt and reached to do the same to Eren's. I didn't want to wake him up, the kids been through enough today. I took the empty bottle out of his hands and got out of the car.

I threw away the bottle then went to Eren's door. I opened it slowly since his head was resting against the window. Slightly crouching I rested his head on my shoulder and wrapped my arms around his back and under his knees. Once I was sure he was secure in my arms I closed the door with my foot. For being taller than me he's surprisingly light.

Heading for the stairs I noticed that Erd was the only one around. "Don't leave. I want to talk to you when I come back." He nodded his understanding and went back to whatever he was doing.

Going up the stairs was a little harder than I thought. He would slip a little on every flight and I had to hoist him back up on every floor. The worst part was that my room was on the top fifth floor. I know his own room is on the fourth, but I didn't want anyone seeing him like this and I'm sure he wouldn't want that either. So my room it is.

Once in my room I laid him down on my bed making sure he was on his side. I went into my joined bathroom and grabbed a bucket from under the sink and searched in the cabinet for some aspirin. I set the bucket at the foot of the bed and two pills on the nightstand. I found an extra water bottle and placed it near the medicine.

I was about to leave before I looked at him one last time. His clothes were wrinkled and didn't look all that comfortable to be sleeping in. I didn't want to seem like a creep so I decided to leave him a change of clothes instead of changing him myself.

Looking through my dresser I found an old white t-shirt and a pair of shorts. I mainly picked these because they were a bit big on me. Eren may be taller but I'm wider so I'm sure these should fit him. I laid them at the foot of the bed in case he woke up when I wasn't here.

Finally satisfied with my work I headed back down. Erd was in the same spot from before and looked up at my arrival. I moved over towards the car and opened the trunk. I took out the license plate and walk over to him. "The cops took down the number, it has no use anymore." I said handing it to him.

"Can I put it on the wall?" He asked. The wall he mentioned is in his office and it's cover with every license plate we've used. Some have bullet holes making the plates unreadable and others are just from police encounters.

"Knock yourself out." I replied heading back towards the car. "Oh, and I need you to look the car over. I had to use the altered speeds to get out of this one." I was now reaching into the back seat for Eren's suit cases. One of them weighed almost eighty pounds. He must have given me the lighter one before.

"First thing in the morning." Erd answered looking at the license plate. Probably wondering where he was going to hang it up later. With the car buisness under control I began my journey back up the stairs. This time I did stop on the fourth floor. I took the two cases to Eren's room where I ran into Armin.

He let me enter the room to put the cases on Eren's bed. As expected he asked where Eren was. I simply told him that Eren was sleeping elsewhere for the night and left before he could ask anything else.

I slipped out of the fourth floor before getting anymore unwanted attention. Preferably staying out of Mikasa's radar. She would be more forceful with questions about Eren's whereabouts.

It's been about thirty minutes since I left Eren in my room. When I walked in and found an empty bed I felt a tiny clench of panic in my chest. Which quickly vanished when I heard the bathroom door open. It was entirely replaced with a whole new emotion. Eren stepped out of the bathroom with the t-shirt I left him but he wasn't wearing the shorts. He wasn't wearing anything else besides boxers. Wait were those mine? I didn't really care about that since they hugged his hips in all the right places.

"Levi! I hope you don't mind that I used your shower." I shifted my eyes from ogling his lower region to look at his face. His hair was still wet and I could see drops of water travel from a strand to later end up on his shoulders.

As a precaution I cleared my throat before speaking. "It's fine, but..." I trailed off motioning towards his bottom half. His eyes lit up in realization while his cheeks blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh, uh... I just didn't feel like wearing any pants or shorts right now." He said looking away as his blush deepened.

"Heh, I guess that makes sense." I replied with a chuckle. The whole thing seemed hilarious to me but I didn't want to laugh at him and make him feel bad. "You should get in bed. It's pretty late now and you've had a rough day."

"So I can stay here?" He asked and I nodded heading towards the dresser for my own t-shirt. "I thought you were going to ask me to leave."

"Do you want to leave?" I asked from bathroom now changing out of my clothes.

"Not really." Eren's voice sounded muffled coming from the other room.

I came out of the bathroom with a black t-shirt and the shorts Eren didn't bother putting on. Lifting the covers of my bed I turned to look back at him. "Then turn off the lights and get in." I said before I got in myself.

He flipped the switch be the door and walked over to the other side of the bed. He kept his distance from me and was facing the wall. I was laying on my back staring at the ceiling. The only light in the room was the flashes of lightning that shown through the windows.

"Levi?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I kiss you again?" He tentatively asked the wall.

"Sure, why not." I said feeling a warmth spread over my body at the idea of kissing him again. He turned around and inched closer me. All I could look at in the little light we had was his face. His gem stone eyes only allow you to see their multicolored beauty up close and I was one of the lucky people privileged enough to see them.

When his eyes closed I could feel his lips pressing against mine. The kiss was small and simple but it meant a lot to me. It told me that he didn't regret the kisses from before. He lifted his lips off mine and shifted to lay his head on my shoulder. His arm wrapped around my abdomen and it all felt right.

We stayed like that for awhile not saying a word and soon his breaths evened out. Yet again I was left with the sound of Eren's breathing and the rain outside. I didn't want to hear anything else but this from now on.


	8. School Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry for taking this long! I really didn't mean to, at first I was working on my finals then I got a job. Anyway I've finally gotten used my new schedule so I made some time to write. Although I really hate this chapter (I feels like I just mushed a bunch of shit together) I hope you can find something enjoyable out of it.

The process of waking up is slow and gradual. My senses return one by one, the first being my hearing. From the sound of it today was going to be as wet as yesterday. The soothing melody of rain pelting the windows almost made me reconsider getting up. Though my next sense said otherwise. The air smelled clean, not like a pleasant breeze type of clean, it was the scent of cleaning products.

Some might think I'm crazy for admiring the usually harsh smells. Yet, the scent of a sanitized atmosphere only reminded me of Levi. I may have been drunk yesterday but I remember every second I spent with him. Wanting to touch him I lazily moved my arm under the sheets. When my arm didn't come into contact with anything the first time I tried again. I couldn't feel anything but more sheets.

Maybe I had been more drunk than I initially thought. Maybe everything I remembered never happened. I never kissed Levi and I never slept next to him. When my arm did another sweep for the third time I felt my heart clench in fear. My eyes snapped open and were instantly blinded by the lights on the ceiling.

The sudden attack on my eyes triggered the headache that was sure to appear this morning. I didn't care for the pain since I had other things in mind. Sitting up and blinking my eyes I tried to get a look of the room. Everything was clean and in place. This room looked exactly like the one I had imagined last night. The bed was the same, and looking down at myself I noticed that I wore the same shirt.

My moment of confusion was interrupted when a door opened. The second I saw Levi walk out of the bathroom all my doubts melted away. It wasn't a dream or an alcohol induced hallucination, it really happened, all of it.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" He asked walking up to the bed and climbing back in. I must have looked like a lunatic, I could feel my cheeks pulling taut by my wide smile. Levi reached up setting his palm against my cheek and running his thumb over my bottom lip.

I felt my smile relax as I leaned into his touch. "I could never stop staring at you." His thumb left my lips when I replied. Missing the warmth on my lips when I was done talking I turned slightly to nuzzle his palm.

He gently gripped my face and turned me back to face him completely. "And I you. You're too perfect for me to notice anyone else." His sincere tone pulled every sting attached to my heart. I was instantly overflowing with affection for this man.

I grabbed his hand that was still on my face and placed it on my waist. For a second he looked confused, but then I wrapped my arms around his neck. His other hand came to rest on the opposite side of my waist. We just sat there looking at each other, his eyes never leaving mine. As if some unknown force was pushing us closer we ended up lip to lip. Neither one of us had started the kiss and it was clear neither wanted to break it.

Kissing Levi is the best thing I've ever experienced. His lips are ice cold at the start of a kiss but once they touch mine I can feel the instant warmth. I lean closer and tighten my arms around his neck. He then jerks my hips forwards, pulling me over his legs, which I'm now straddling. The hard pull on my hips and sudden change of position caused me to gasp in the middle of the kiss. Levi used the opportunity to deepen the kiss even further by darting his tongue in.

I could feel my head getting lighter and surrounding myself in a sense of euphoria. We didn't tongue wrestle over dominance for the kiss. I easily handed it to him. The feeling of wanting more, of letting Levi have more of me, is overwhelming. But so is the feeling of uncertainty and doubt. He must have sensed my discomfort because he's pulling away with a serious expression.

"Eren, what's wrongs?" He asks in a deep tone, still breathless from the kiss but he keeps it together.

"I-it's nothing. I just... I mean..." I stumble, lacking the composure he has and also the breath. To be honest I don't know how to tell him what's bothering me. It's a little more than embarrassing to say something like this to anyone. He doesn't say anything, waiting for me to catch my breath and tell him what's on my mind. His intense gaze and my next words promptly redden my cheeks. "Well it's just that I've never been-"

"You've never been with a man." He abruptly cuts in.

"Yeah, wait no. Thats not what I was gonna say." This was getting very awkward and even more embarrassing. "I've never been in a relationship before. With a man or woman. I was always too busy and no one really caught my eye. So I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know what this is. I don't know what we are. I'm just really confused as to the whole-"

He cut me off again, but this time I'm glad he did. For one, by that point I was rambling non-stop and I didn't even know what I was going to say next. The other thing was that he shut me up with another kiss. This one was softer than the others we've had before, I don't think it could even be considered a kiss.

When he pulled away he was looking at me with a softer expression than before. "Don't worry you'll figure it out." He said then picked me up off his lap with no effort at all. I was back on the stop I woke up in and he was getting out of bed and heading towards to door.

"Where are you going?" I asked, a little worried that I might have done or said something wrong.

"I'm getting your things from Armin's room." He replied back as casually as ever. In a moment of confusion my very intelligent follow up question happened to be a simple 'huh?'. Levi then turned to face me with another serious expression. "Well if my boyfriend's going to be sleeping here from now on, why not just have him move in."

I've noticed that he likes to see my face when I smile. Everytime he sees me smile he has a special look on his face that's full of affection. Levi is wearing that expression right now, because the second I hear the word boyfriend I burst with happiness and my face must be showing it. There are no words to express how happy I feel when I'm with Levi.

* * *

 

The weekend went by faster than I had hoped. Spending my days with Levi have definitely made them go by faster than expected. My classes officially start today which has be feeling anxious and excited at the same time. I can't even tell the difference between the two right now. Mostly do to the fact that I'm staring into the hypnotic whirlpools that are Levi's eyes.

We're currently sitting at the corner table with our breakfast between us. He's reviewing over the details Erwin talked about yesterday. They were minor reminders about keeping an eye on any suspicious people and how to alert them if something happened. I wasn't paying attention since I heard all of this the day before and was instead trying to find the different shades of blue behind his steal gaze.

"Eren, I know your not listening." His voice suddenly rose in volume.

"What? Why do you say that?" I asked a little embarrassed that I had been caught.

"Well, for one, I've been calling out your name for a whole minute and you've been blankly staring at me with a look of utter constipation." Trying to hide my blazing cheeks I ducked my head and mumbled out a quite 'sorry'. "Whatever brat. Are you ready to go?" He asked in a softer tone. After a few days as a couple I have grown used to nickname as a term of endearment. Even though he calls others brats, mine has affection behind the word.

I look up at him with my cheeks still holding a pink hue. "Yeah, lets go." I replied with more excitement than anyone going to school should have. I've noticed that my childlike behavior always brings a bit of happiness to Levi's mood. My burst of excitement and wide grin are enough to pull a corner of his lips into a smirk.

"Come on." He said getting up from his chair. I followed his lead and reached for his hand when we made it out of the dinning room. It took him a while to get used to my open shows of affection but he's gotten used to them by now. He adjusts our hands into a more comfortable hold and gives me a light squeeze. That little grip on my hand sends a shock through my arm and I feel my heart pulse rapidly in response.

Levi may be my first boyfriend, relationship, what ever you want to call it. Not first kiss, Mikasa kind of beat him to that when we were four. And the word lover hasn't been introduced yet, but I hope to change that soon. Even though we haven't moved passed heavy make-out sessions I know that I could never do this with anyone else. Levi is the only person I want to experience my first and last everything with.

We were still holding hands when we reached the first floor. Mikasa and Armin were already waiting for me by a [car](https://carrieannebrownian.files.wordpress.com/2012/05/delahaye.jpg) I had never seen before. It was a sleek baby blue with white-wall tires that matched the vanilla leather inside. Marco was having a look under the hood while excitedly talking to Armin. The blue car was apparently the center of attention. Especially when it was compared the black and gray cars around it.

"Good morning!" I called out to them with a huge grin on my face. They all turned around at the same time and I received big smiles back. Mikasa and Armin were smiling because they were as excited as I was. Marco, on the other hand, is just a nice guy who will smile under any circumstances. He's easily made his way into my circle of friends. Almost everyone here has, with the exception of Jean. That horseface is still holding my patience by a thread.

"So this is your grandfathers car?" Levi directly asked Armin when we got closer to them. Armin replied with a quick nod of his head and a hum of affirmation. Earlier in the week we had discussed how we would arrive at the school without being recognized by the Titans. Armin had offered to borrow his grandfathers car which hadn't been used in five years.

Levi gave the car another look over and nodded back at Armin. "He has good taste." Came a rare appraisal which Armin beamed at. Any praise coming from Levi shouldn't be taken lightly. You'd probably only get one word of acknowledgment from him in your whole lifetime. "Alright stop stalling and get going. You're going to be late on the first day."

Shit, he was right. Marco closed the hood while Mikasa and Armin got into the car. Armin in the drivers seat and Mikasa in the back. This left the passenger seat open for me. I was about to walk over to the car when Levi pulled on our still conjoined hands. Turning around to look at him, I realized I was about to leave without saying anything to him.

I smiled sheepishly and stepped closer towards him. "Bye Levi, I'll see you later." I said moving in for a kiss. He leaned forward to meet my lips halfway. No matter how many times we've kissed over the past few days I still can't contain the burst of emotions that boils over every time. We could hear the groans of irritation but we didn't acknowledge them until the second we pulled apart.

Now that I wasn't preoccupied with Levi I felt a little self conscious and ignited into a blush. Levi gave me his signature smirk and patted me on the cheek. "Good Luck." He said as he turned back towards the staircase.

I got into the passenger seat still blushing. What was even more uncomfortable was the awkward silence I was getting from Mikasa and Armin. It feels like I'm always the one to speak up. "What is it?"

"Nothing!" Mikasa replied a little to quick for my liking. Armin began to pull the car out of the garage as a way to avoid answering.

"Really?" I pushed on. "Nothing at all?"

The only replies were a muttered mess of hums. So I decided to be more straight forward. "I've been wondering, what do you guys think of me and Levi getting together?"

Armin managed to look even more uncomfortable he already did, and Mikasa was ominously quite. Neither of them gave me an answer, not a sound. This has been gnawing at my nerves for a while now. I seriously wanted to know what their opinion was on my relationship.

It felt like the silence was a tangible object stabbing at my ears. After a few minutes we came to a red light. Armin swooped in like an angel and finally gave me what I wanted. "I think it's great. You both seem happier now that your together." He said all of this while looking me in the eye. The sincerity behind his words meant everything to me.

Mikasa chose the next few seconds to voice her answer as well. "Eren, I've known you since before we were born, and you know that I love you. I've known Levi for more than half my life, and I love him just as much. Seeing you two happy is the best thing I'll ever have. It's just..."

"What? It's just what?" I blurted out the second she trailed off.

"It's just... Could you... I don't know... Maybe do all of that love crap when I'm not around to see it." Mikasa stumbled until she finally voiced her discomfort. I wanted to laugh, but I managed to hold it back.

That is, until Armin replied to her comment. "That goes for me as well. I really don't want to see that again."

"Ha, ha, alright. I guess I could make that work." I tried assuring them, but failing as I chuckled the whole time. Without realizing it we had arrived at the parking lot of Sina University. My laughter died down at the same time the car did. We all reached for our things and opened the doors at a synchronized speed.

We stood close to the car looking up at the school. "Hey, I just want you guys to know that I really appreciate you telling me your feelings. It meant a lot to me." Mikasa and Armin stared at me as they processed my appreciation. They simply smiled at me and Mikasa affectionately tugged at my sleeve.

"Come on, we don't want to be late on the first day." Armin said over his shoulder as he walked ahead of us. The closer I got to the school the more it terrified me. The reality that I wasn't a kid anymore. Not that I had a normal childhood to being with. College is a big step, it leads to adulthood, and brings with it responsibilities and expectations from the people around me. Most likely my parents and their colleagues.

As I take my seat in between Mikasa and Armin I ponder at my future. Even though It's a few years away I'm still scared of the weight I'll soon harbor. But right now I'm thankful that Mikasa and Armin are here, next to me. And eternally grateful, because I know that no matter what I can count on them for anything. It seems that my once little circle of trust is beginning to grow. I can surely say that I trust them and I trust the Survey Corps. Most importantly, I trust Levi.

Thinking of Levi only makes me want to be with him right this second. Well the sooner I get through this class the closer I am to going back to him. I reached into my school bag taking out my History textbook and placed it in front of me. After taking a peek at Armin's area I decided to pull out a notebook and pencil as well.

I had my learning station set and ready to go. All I needed to do know was wait for the damn teacher to show up. Staring at the clock managed to keep me occupied. I imagined that every little tick of the second hand was the teachers foot steps as they walked to class. As I predicted, more like hoped, the door opened at the same time the seconds turned into a minute.

The door was eased open at an agonizingly slow pace. The person that stepped through just made my agony all the more meaningful. The guy was short and very, very fat. No wonder it took him forever to get here. He was also bald with patches of gray hair on the sides. He reached his desk and opened his mouth to introduce himself. The second a syllable past his lips I knew.

This class was by far at the number one spot of the most boring and time consuming. He spoke as if he was trying to put me to sleep. I didn't even hear his name since my attention span lost him at 'Hello class, my...'.

I lowered my head and silently whimpered so no one but myself could hear it. At this rate I might as well expect to see Levi in three days. Why does school have to suck the life out of everything?


	9. What you Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry for the long four months of waiting. To repay you all for sticking around I give you smut. If your uncomfortable with smut you wouldn't have made it this far, most likely you've stopped reading at chapter 5. For those who live for smut I hope it meets your expectations. Enjoy!

Eren had been complaining about school since his first day. I didn't think he was capable of being even more childish than he already was. That is until this morning, when he started arguing about how unfair it was that Mikasa and Armin didn't have to go to school today. He knew that they had to be at the meeting to discuss our plans for tomorrow. Yet, he still whined about it.

After he finished complaining he finally let me drive him to school. Eren seemed perfectly normal all morning but I know somethings off. He was unusually quite the whole ride, constantly staring out the window. His hand was on my thigh tracing lines or squeezing every so often. He must be worried about the dinner tomorrow. I let him have his space and don't bother saying anything. He's to busy in his own thoughts to listen.

Pulling into the parking lot I looked for a spot closer to the school entrance. The weather has been getting colder the last two days and I didn't want him to freeze. Eren being stubborn as always refused to wear a thicker coat. Once the car was at a complete stop I reached down and covered his hand with my own. He was so distracted that he actually jumped at the contact. As if trying to hide his worry he smiled at me.

I've been around him long enough to know the smallest differences in his smiles and this one wasn't real. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked looping my hand around his so they were now intertwined.

He was hesitating to answer so I encouraged him by rubbing my thumb over his hand. "I'm fine... Just a little nervous, but fine." Eren answered staring at our hands. The slight waver in his voice suggested that he wasn't at all fine.

I slipped my hand out of his, to which I could see a pinch of disappointment on his face. I reached over and tipped his chin upwards. Now that I could see his eyes I noticed the everyday spark was gone. My beautiful multi-colored jewels were now dim and seemed to be drowning in fear. The sight alone clenched my heart and almost ripped it out of my chest. Eren should never be worried or scared over anything. No matter what Eren goes through I'll be there and make it all go away. I'd do anything just to see his eyes sparkle in happiness.

With his chin still in my palm I move my other hand to his cheek. "I know you're worried about the dinner tomorrow." I say in a low voice trying to seem calm myself. "Eren, I promise that I won't let anything happen to you. So don't work yourself up about it, that's my job." I moved in closer and I could see his cheeks redden at our proximity. "I don't ever want to see you upset." I'm so close that every word coming out of my lips brushed against his own.

Eren slowly closed his eyes and leaned forward to close the tiny space between us. The kiss was small and chaste but eventually I ran my tongue over his bottom lip. He readily accepted the request and spread his lips just a cinch. It was barely an opening but just enough to graze the smooth texture of his teeth. A bit frustrated I grunted and trapped his bottom lip between my teeth. I bit down just enough to draw blood and pulled back still holding onto his lip. The little whimper that escaped Eren was enough to free his lip.

A few inches back and I had a clear view of his face. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight. His usual pout couldn't compare to this. I mentally took note of every corner and every inch of his face. I never want to forget this moment.

It took a few seconds but the pout quickly turned into a tiny smile. Which then turned into a wide grin and this time it was a genuine Eren smile. One that brought the gleam back into his eyes. Staring at his face I soon noticed tiny specs of crimson gathering at his lip. Without breaking eye contact I moved in and licked it clean. His muffled moan didn't go unnoticed. Even though there was barely any blood left I licked over the same spot. I could tell he was getting aroused by the way his hand gripped my upper thigh. It might be nice to leave him wanting more. That way he'll have something else to distract his worries while I'm not around.

I licked his lips a few more times before I finally kissed him. Now I was running my tongue over every inch of his mouth. Each pass of my tongue brought a moan out of Eren. Once I felt him pressing his chest to mine I knew it was enough to leave him frustrated. I gently pushed him back and kept my face in a serious expression. "Alright I should get going. The meeting is starting soon and so is your first class." I said while placing his backpack in his lap.

The look on his face was a mix of utter confusion and wanting more, but he still reached for the door handle. I made a show of pulling the gear into reverse so he would actually push the door open. Once he was standing outside I slightly lifted my foot off the brake so he didn't get any ideas of getting back in. When he finally closed the door I pulled out of my parking spot and rolled my window down.

"I'll have Armin pick you up later." I said to which he nodded his head and inched closer. Eren leaned down and pressed his lips to mine saying a quick goodbye before awkwardly speed walking towards the school entrance.

* * *

 

I was the only one in the room right now. Everyone else would be here in a couple minutes for the meeting. The room was windowless, the walls were white bricks and the floor was a gray carpet. It was all spotless and up to my clean standards. In the middle of the room was a long table that could seat up to thirty. I sat down at my usual place, that being the head of the table. It only took five second for the first person show up. To my disappointment it turned out to be Hanji. So much for waiting in silence.

"Hey, you'll never guess what happened on my visit to the hospital yesterday!" She roared in that annoying voice of hers. I wasn't in the mood for guessing games so I decided to move it along by acting like I was interested.

"I don't know. What happened?" I asked knowing she would have answered anyway.

"Well I was getting ready to do my regular volunteer work when Dr. Jaeger bursts through the door. It turns our this guy got into some sort of accident and his leg was barley hanging on by a couple of veins. The leg was literally swinging around while we were moving him and..." Hanji continued but I could really care less about some guy I don't even know.

It was easier to ignore her once the others started filtering in. I only asked a couple of people to join so the meeting wouldn't get too drawn out on stupid questions. Gunter and Erd where the first to walk in and sit down. They were having a quiet conversation all to themselves. I was better off trying to overhear their whispers than Hanji's obsessive yapping. After a few minutes of continued medical stories and whispers, Petra and Auruo came in with Mikasa right behind them. They all sat down leaving two chairs empty.

Waiting on Armin and Erwin to come in was almost torture. Hanji had moved on from a severed leg to a stomach tumor oozing who knows what. I was close to vomiting from the little bits I did manage to hear. When suddenly the door opened for hopefully the last time. Erwin stepped in trying to hide a small chuckle and held the door open for a blushing Armin. If I hadn't already choked back the vomit it might have came out from the very sight. When are those two going to stop playing around each other and just admit they like one another. Things would be much better for everyone if one of them just made a move.

The whole room went into an awkward silence as the two took a seat next to each other. Finally with everyone I needed present I could actually begin this meeting. I looked at the papers in front of me. They were the same ones Armin had given me at his coffee shop. With everyones attention now on me I filled them in on entire situation. First being the dinner hosted tomorrow afternoon and Eren's family being the guests of honor. Then the Titans plans to infiltrate the party as waiters. Our main course of action is making sure they don't get to Eren.

Mikasa is to attend the dinner as Eren's date. I picked her knowing she'd do anything to protect Eren. Her job is to stay with him at all times and keep an eye on anyone who gets too close to him. Petra and Auruo are also attending the dinner. They will enter as a couple, then once inside they will split up and evaluate every guest. Their job is to find any Titans before they can do any damage.

Gunther and Erd will be stationed at the back of the building. Erd is our get away driver in case the situation turns sour. Gunther with go inside the back entrance and find anything Titan related. Be it vehicles, weapons, or Titans themselves. Their job is to secure a fast and safe exit. Armin will be monitoring any activity around the building. He will at the hotel across the street watching everything from a birds eye view. He will use a portable radio to inform Gunther or Erd on the car-phone if anything happens.

Erwin and I will be parked across the street with several others ready to jump into action at any time. I'm going to make sure no one gets close enough to harm Eren. By the end of the night Eren won't have a scratch on him. He'll be safe I promise that. Finalizing all the details and having everyone else come to a conclusion and understanding of tomorrow I feel confident on my promise.

* * *

 

The meeting came to its end at a quarter to 2. Everyone scattered to finish any last minute details for tomorrow, while Erwin and I had some details to take care of ourselves. What we had to do was set up the communication system for Armin. He could easily wire it himself but the equipment was too heavy and the room he's to be in was five stories high. So Erwin volunteered to help me with the task, and Armin was on his way to pick up Eren.

Erd had the car packed with everything we needed and Armin already gave me the instructions. Erwin wanted to drive for once so I let him. He's usually very quite when driving, but today he was muttering to himself, more like arguing by the looks of it. Something was definitely on his mind, but I know better than to ask before he's ready to talk about it. Right now the argument with himself is mainly him getting his thoughts in order. It won't be long before he asks for my opinion on whatever it is that's going on.

We pulled up to the hotel and parked a few feet from the front entrance. Neither one of us got out of the car, both to busy staring at the building across the street. Four giant letters were the only thing identifying it's name, SINA. By this time tomorrow the seemingly abandoned building will be overflowing with people.

After a few minutes of staring and thinking over the worst case scenarios I finally dragged myself outside. The sound of me reaching for the handle must have snapped Erwin out of his own thoughts. In seconds we were both making our way towards the hotel entrance with the communication equipment weighing down our arms. There was no need to say who we were or where we were headed. The young Bellhop simply took some of the weight from both of us and led the way to the room.

Once we entered the room I could tell they've been getting it ready. There was a table and two chairs placed before a large window. The view from the window was perfect. Armin will be able to see everything from this exact spot. Erwin thanked the Bellhop and we got to work.

Armin's instructions were pretty straight forward. There were even some drawings and notes on connecting this to that. It was going just fine for the first few steps. That is until I tried plugging in a cord and got shocked.

"Fuck! I wish Armin was here, he would've been finished by now." I said trying to plug in the cord again. I almost cheered when I got it in on the third try, but I got cut off by Erwin.

"Do you think Armin likes me?" He said in a serious tone. I turned to look at him but he was staring at a handful of wires tangled up in each other.

"What do you mean? Of course he likes you, everyone does." I know it wasn't what he wanted to hear, but I wanted him to elaborate more on the subject. This must have been on his mind the entire time.

"You know what I'm asking Levi. I just... Do you... Ughhh!" Wow, this is literally the first time I have ever heard him talk like this. Erwin must really be having a hard time with this subject. I mean come on who doesn't know that Armin's been crazy about the guy since he first saw him. Well, besides Erwin of course.

"Alright, just take it easy." I said, he took in a deep breath and finally looked up from the tangled wires. "Now tell me what's really been eating you up."

"Well, Armin and I have been getting pretty close recently. You know with work and all, he's really smart. He's been doing great with keeping all our records in order and even managed to get us out of two fraud accounts." Erwin eventually started to mumble on about Armin's work with this and that. God, this guy really doesn't know how hooked he is.

"So you want me to give him a promotion? I guess I could look into it." I said with as much seriousness as I could. I wanted him to get to the point already and I definitely wasn't going to bring it up for him.

"No, I mean you should, but that's not what I was getting at. I don't know how to say this." He stopped himself, probably thinking of what to say next. So I waited, not wanting to interrupt him. "Levi, I think..." He exhaled all the air from his lungs then just as quickly sucked it all in. "I think I'm in love with Armin."

"Fucking finally!" I praised, feeling a hint of a smile tugging at my lips.

"What? What do you mean finally? Did you know the whole time?" Erwin questioned, evidently surprised with my reaction.

"Erwin everyone's been waiting for you two to get together since forever. I know for a fact that Eren complains about it for at least an hour a day. I'm just happy you finally admitted it."

"Does this means Armin likes me back? I wasn't just imagining it?" He asked with clear excitement in his tone.

"Anyone with eyes can see how much he likes you. Anyway, now that you've actually come to terms with your new found affection, when are you going to ask him?"

"Ask him what?" How did I ever think this was the smartest man I ever knew?

"Ask him to be your boyfriend. Honestly, are you really that daft?"

"Oh, I guess as soon as possible. I can't believe I've waited this long." He was really getting excited, and so was I. Erwin and Armin were finally going to be together and I was the first to know.

"Well let's finish plugging this crap together. The sooner we get back the better." Thank god it was only us two in the room. If anyone else saw us like this, a pair of 28 year old men acting like teenage girls, I don't think I could live it down. No one would ever respect me or fear me again. Anyway, I do hope we get this shit done soon. I really want to spend some time with Eren before tomorrow.

* * *

 

It was around 7 o'clock when Erwin and I made it back. He said something about finding Armin before he ran off. Whatever he's planning to do I'm sure to hear about it in the morning so I didn't bother following him. Besides, I'm too tired to socialize with anyone right now. Instead I headed upstairs towards my room. The staircase and hallways were all empty, no doubt everyone's either in the dinning room or in the lounge.

The second I opened the door to my room I could smell the difference from the rest of the building. The fresh smell of cleaning products lingering around every corner. I instantly take off my coat and hang it over the back of a chair. The bed looks so nice and comfortable right now, I think I might just take a nap and wait for Eren to walk in. I want to make sure he's doing better than he was this morning.

Blankly staring at the ceiling for more than five minutes wasn't exactly my idea of a nap. I just couldn't seem to close my eyes or keep them closed. A little while later I heard footsteps walking towards my bedroom door. As I had hoped Eren stepped in and without saying a word he laid down next to me. We both reached for each others hand and I turned to face him. He looked a little tired but he seemed happy, a big improvement from this morning. Grateful to see the worry was no longer weighing down his features I leaned over and kissed his forehead.

He giggled at first then craned his neck to kiss my cheek. "How was your day?" Eren asked when he pulled back.

"It was busy, but at least we finished everything that needed to be done. How was yours?" I had moved my hand into his hair as I replied, and was now running his baby soft hair through my fingers.

"Ugh! It was awful!" He announced adding a pout towards the end.

"Why? What happened?"

"Well my History class was extended today so I had to sit through two hours of why the pyramids in Egypt are triangular. Then I found out we had a pop quiz in my calculus class. Which I did not study for. After that my brain was completely fried so in every other class all my notes were complete bullshit. And that's not even the worst part." Eren said in a stubborn tone.

"What can be worse than all of that?" I asked, mainly because I thought it best that he let all his frustration out.

"The worst part was that this really hot guy started flirting with me. He got really physical with me too." He replied locking eyes with me. Who the fuck thinks they can touch Eren. HE'S MINE. "I can't stop thinking about it either. It keeps replaying over and over in my head."

I've been jealous before but I've never felt like this. I'm going to find the asshole that dared to lay a finger on Eren. I could tell my emotions were showing on my face and raging in my eyes. Eren stared at my face carefully placing each hand on my cheeks. In a second he twisted his body so he was straddling my midsection.

With my face still in his hands he leaned down and whispered over my lips. "How could you leave me at school like that? I had a boner for hours." My confusion must have been all to clear because he inched closer and licked my bottom lip. That simple touch clicked everything into place. I was the asshole Eren was thinking about all day. I almost forgot what happened this morning. "Are we going to finish what you started or are you going to leave me wanting even more?"

"You know I'll always give you what you want." I answered back to him. I then wrapped one arm around his waist and the other under his shoulder. The next second I was on top looking down at him. He smiled at me obviously knowing what was going to come next.

I will never get over the feeling of his lips against mine. The way he adds more pressure than he should and then lightens it to a feather like touch. His lips were getting warmer and I pushed in knowing he wouldn't object. Eren's light moan mixed in with my groan of pleasure. The inside of his mouth is better than any sweets I've eaten. It's like licking the honey right out of the comb.

Minutes later it just wasn't enough kissing Eren. I want more of him, I want all of him. Since I was on top it was easy to start a slow rhythm against his crotch. The sudden burst of pleasure caught us both by surprise. Our moans reverberated through the space between us and filled up my lungs. I could feel his body burning hotter with every push on his pelvis. My own body was swallowing up his heat through our clothes.

Eren was gasping and moaning. Every little sound he made I would eat right up. I could tell he was getting anxious when his gasping turned into panting. His hands weren't caressing my face anymore. They were now clutching and clawing at my shoulders. When he didn't find what he was hoping for he raked them down and yanked at my tie.

He wanted my clothes off as much as I wanted his scattered on my floor. This was the farthest we've gone and it was obviously his first time. I could tell he was getting nervous by the way he was shaking. I waited patiently while he pulled, yanked, and popped buttons with his eagerness. Oh the sounds he was making were driving me crazy.

The lack of kissing allowed me a chance to really see him. His pupils were so dilated I could barely remember the full spectrum of his irises. The little outline of color I could see was a bright green. They almost seemed to glow when compared to the black devouring them. His tan skin seemed aflame. The delicious sweat glistened against the promise of his burning flesh. Plump swollen lips parted to let the sweetest noises into the air and tousled chestnut hair pointing every which way only made the whole thing even better.

I had to help him around some buttons and I pushed off of him only for a couple of seconds to kick my pants off. Left in nothing but my boxers I hovered over him watching his reaction. Eren's seen me plenty of times without a shirt, but I think this was too much. His eyes are all over my body, following every bit of exposed skin. I can see him tracing his gaze over my very noticeable erection.

My chuckle of amusement scared him out of his own thoughts. He finally meets my eyes with a burning face. "It's your turn." I try saying in a deep and calming voice. I don't want to scare him away, not right now. His eyes are wider than before, but he still manages to nod. Trying to calm him down I kiss his cheek. Then I kiss the outline of his jaw and I can feel him loosen just a little.

I place my hands at the top of his shirt and let them rest on the first button. The slack I got before disappeared and he's rigid again. I almost let out a sigh of disappointment but the second I open my mouth I heard him moan. I guess he liked the feeling of my breath against his neck. I began running open mouth kisses back up his jaw. The second I touched the patch under his ear I felt him shiver. He began panting again and I knew I've found one of his sensitive spots. I can't wait to discover more.

"Just relax." I breathed into his ear. He hummed back in agreement and I began opening his top button. I didn't feel any objection towards my actions so I continued on to the next button. To distract him I licked a wet strip over his ear. Eren was tilting his head giving me permission to devour the skin around his ear.

Once his shirt slipped off his tan arms there was a bright red bruise under my lips. I wanted to leave more marks all over his newly exposed chest. I can already imagine how beautifully they'll looked compared to his honey colored skin. I began by licking down his neck and stopping to kiss his collar bone. Then I nibbled a path over the bone until I reached the contour of his chest. He didn't have over developed pecs, the muscle he did have there was soft and defined. I ran my palms down his slightly toned abs while my breath ghosted over his left nipple.

The attention Eren was receiving helped ease my access to his belt. He was to busy moaning and gasping in pleasure to notice my hands working his pants open. The second I started pulling his pants down a gasp caught in his throat, but he didn't try to stop me. I made sure his underwear came off with his pants so I wouldn't waste anymore time. To make things even I quickly straightened myself and threw my boxers alongside his.

Eren's breathing became erratic once he realized what we were actually doing. It could have been partly from fear or arousal, either way I wanted him to feel safe with me. My hands left his body when I took off my underwear and I didn't plan on placing them back until he was ready. Instead I reached for his chin and made him look into my eyes.

"Do you trust me Eren?" I asked in all honesty. If he wanted me to stop I would, it'd be disappointing, but I'd stop none the less.

"I'm s-scared . . . but I do." Eren replied with a raspy breath. He then reached around my neck and pulled me down into a kiss. It was a shaky kiss that didn't last long. "I trust you with my life." He said before reconnecting our lips.

The kiss was getting heated just like before. I took a risk and leaned my body over his. The spark I felt once our skin made contact vibrated through every one of my veins. Eren must have felt the same thing by the way he arched into the touch and moaned against my tongue. He was finally letting his pleasure take over and raked his nails into my shoulders. Feeling a bit more confident with his body I moved my hands down his sides. I gripped his deliciously shaped hips and maneuvered them around just a little.

With his hips right where I wanted them I slowly rubbed my erection against his. In a blink of an eye his thighs were wrapped around me. He even began lifting his own hips to match my rhythm.

I felt like I was going insane. The smooth glide of his heated body and the pressure he was adding to my movements was mesmerizing. I've had past partners and none of them were as delectable as Eren. He's more than just a body to use. With Eren I'm beginning to experience a real relationship. It's both amazing and terrifying. Eren has become my everything in the short time I've known him and I plan to keep him by my side.

"Mmmm- Ahh . . . More." He breathed into the crook of my neck were he then started kissing. His pleading brought me out of my thoughts making me realize I had staled in my previous movements. I instantly picked up the pace and increased the friction between our weeping cocks. "Ohhhh Levi I'm . . . so close. Want. More."

Instead of giving him what he wanted I stopped moving and gripped the base of his dick. I didn't want him finishing before we even get to the good part. The little whimpering he made in my ear almost made me regret delaying his orgasm. No matter, it'll be worth it when I hear the noises he'll make when I'm inside him.

"Nhhh Levi?" He asked in a small voice as I moved off of him. I simply gave him a small smile to reassure him. Inside the black nightstand I found the small bottle of lubricant. I bought it on impulse a couple days ago. Hanji had dragged me into a weird medical shop downtown. The lube smelled like warm vanilla and brown sugar. It reminded me of Eren's own sweet scent. Hanji gave me a whole truck load of crap on the way home, but now I'm glad I actually bought it.

I crawled back onto the bed and settled myself between Eren's legs. I leaned my body over his and felt his leaking dick rub against my stomach. His eyes were following my every movement but he still managed to keep my gaze. They soon fluttered shut when my teeth grazed his bottom lip. We both leaned in and opened up for one another. I pulled away too soon for my taste but I had to ask him. "Do you want to keep going?"

The small nod he gave wasn't much of an answer to confirm my question. I lifted the small bottle of lube and held it in front of his face. "Are you sure you want to go further?"

"Yes, I trust you Levi." Those words almost made my heart stop. Not only were they a confirmation to continue but they sounded just like something else. I tried to distract myself by kissing him again, but I couldn't get the words out of my head. I'm not sure if I even feel that strongly towards him or if he feels that way about me. All I know right now is that I want to make him happy no matter what.

Even though his mouth was by my ear the moans that slipped out finally made it into my hearing. They were becoming my favorite distractions from my own thoughts. I think about all that 'does he love me' crap later. Right now I want to see how long it takes me before those moans turn into screams of pleasure. I began sucking the blood to the surface of his neck and leaving a trail of hickeys like a necklace.

My body still hovering over his, mouth still attached to his collar, hands smearing lube over my right palm. I moved my hand over his pulsing dick and felt it twitch at the contact. His gasp and the way his lower abs contracted told me the lube must have been cold. I quickly wrapped my hand around his dick and moved it spreading the lube all over it. I then slowed down my pace but kept an even up and down motion. The lube was starting to warm up, I could feel the heat in my hand.

Detaching my lips from his throat I straightened myself up. I wanted to see everything that happened from now on. The best word to describe Eren in this moment would be colorful. His cheeks were a soft pink not from embarrassment but because of the intense heat. His lips were a deep red that seemed to match some of the bruises on his neck. His arms were reaching above his head, trying to hold onto the headboard for some support.

I reached behind me for the bottle of lube. This time I didn't bother squirting some in my palm. I squeezed it over his slippery dick and watched it glide down and over his balls. My hand followed after the stray trails of lube behind his balls. The lube was starting to gather around his hole and I traced my fingers over it. Eren didn't appear to be uncomfortable, that is until I tried to press one of my fingers in. His body tensed up and it felt like I was thrown back to the beginning.

"Just try to relax, alright." I said keeping my voice steady. My finger was already a few centimeters in when I felt him trying to loosen up. I looked up at him and saw him staring at the ceiling with a face of utter concentration. With out any consideration I snapped my wrist and shoved my finger all the way in. His body reacted so fast I'm glad I did it as quick as I did or else it would have taken more than just seconds.

I didn't move my finger at all. Instead I reached for his dick with my other hand and began stroking him. It took a minute for him to start moaning again. The little release of pressure I felt around my finger gave me the go. I tentatively moved it out and back in keeping the same rhythm as my other hand. I can remember every second each one of his muscles started loosening around my finger.

The second finger was easier than the first one was. Eren hesitated a little but he instantly relaxed into it. I began curling my fingers and twisting my wrist trying to find his prostate. I couldn't find it no matter where I pressed my fingers, but all the movements appeared to be driving Eren mad. His moans were deeper and I could hear a faint rasp at the back of his throat.

"M-more, please. . . Levi. I want. . . Ahhhh. MORE!" Eren begged with a broken voice. I lifted my fingers at the same time Eren decided to buck his hips forward. "AHHHHH, There! . . Ghahh. . . R-ight there!" He screamed bucking his hips with more confidence.

I took this as my chance to add in a third finger. There was no hesitation this time. His body simply sucked it in with the others. I made sure to stretch him out every time I pulled my fingers out and hit his prostate every time they went back in. I let got of his dick and left the work to my fingers. I don't want to over stimulate him to the point of cumming. The way his body convulsed and contracted was a spectacle in itself. His body is perfect, HE is perfect. Everything about him attracts me the more I look at him.

All of a sudden Eren grabbed onto my wrist and held it in place. "I want you." His voice was coarse now, but it only excited me more. "I want to feel you . . . inside me." I was so enraptured by his pleasure that I had forgotten about my own. To be honest I think I could have gotten off just by watching him cum. But now that I heard what he wanted there was no way I was going to decline. Like I said before, I'll always give him what he wants.

He let go of my wrist and I pulled my fingers out the slowest I possibly could. The extended moan he made was accentuated with the wet slurp of my fingers pulling all the way out. There was still some extra lube left on my palm, but this was Eren's first time I'm not going to risk hurting him. I poured another blob of lube into my hand and grabbed my neglected cock.

I've touched myself and have been touched but it's never felt like this. Eren was hungrily watching my hand move around myself. The look on his face would have been my undoing if I wasn't so intent on making this last. Knowing that if I kept going I would surely cum I smeared one last spread of lube and positioned myself against Eren.

The strain he was making in trying to keep his body relaxed was too noticeable. I grabbed onto each one of his thighs to spread them a little wider. Slowly I began to push in. It was agony, for the both of us. Eren was in obvious pain, but he never made a move to stop me. All he did was hiss through clenched teeth. His teeth weren't the only things he was clenching. His muscles were clamping down on my dick, which felt so amazing. The agony I was feeling was the stress my hips were putting into the slow movements. I just wanted to plow right into him, but I knew I'd be causing him more pain than pleasure.

Once I finally felt him covering my entire length I held my position in place. Eren needed time to adjust to my size, even though he wasn't saying it I knew he appreciated my lack of movement. His face was scrunched up in both concentration and pain. What ever he was doing seemed to be working some how. I could feel the crushing pressure around me lighten.

I took advantage of the slack he was giving me to pull out and slide back in. From the looks of it the second time I sunk into him didn't hurt as bad. He wasn't in as much pain as he was before, but he wasn't enjoying it either. It was like he was waiting for me to finish and get the whole thing over with. I'm not going to let that happen without him cumming harder than he's ever done before.

Thrusting my hips as softly as I could manage I reached between us and grabbed onto his dick. It was still slippery from the excess lube and I stroked it in time with my hips. Soon I began hearing small gasps tumbling out of his lips every other time I pushed into him. Without thinking about it my hips stuttered as I entered him once more but this time I went in deeper. My suddenly awkward thrust must have brushed against his prostate.

"Ahhhh. . . Levi! Yhhh-essss!" Instantly Eren's golden thighs were wrapped tight around me. His heels were digging into my ass pushing me even further into him. To better support myself I placed both of my hands on the bed alongside his head. In a blissfully smooth glide he ran his fingers over and around my ribs. Raking them on my back and finally linking them above my spine.

"Hnggg. . . How do you. . . feel? Mhnnn." I asked looking down at the pleasure I was causing. Eren slowly opened his eyes and tried focusing his hazed out pupils on me. There were two small pools of tears threatening to spill out of his gorgeous eyes. Before they had the chance to break free I lifted my hand and scooped them up. I halted my pelvis from causing him anymore pain. "Eren, are you alright?"

In a frenzied panic he clutched his body around me. "Please. . ." He mumbled into my shoulder. I tried pushing off of him but he gripped on tighter. "I'm. . .Fine. Oh god please move." He yelled rocking into me. I had taken the tears as pain but I had been completely wrong. Pulling back I snapped my hips at a faster pace than before. "Hahhh. . . K-kiss me!" Eren demanded while licking his swollen lips.

Without further hesitation I ravaged his lips like a wild animal. With my eyes closed Eren was the only thing I felt, smelled, and tasted. He overwhelmed every one of my senses and I loved every second of it. The squeeze of his thighs around me, the sting of his fingernails on my spine, the intense heat of his body against mine, and the endless cavern of sweetness that was his mouth.

I don't believe there is a god, but if there was one I know for sure he used all of his talent into making Eren. Everything about him is perfect and I can't get enough. I am one greedy motherfucker and I want him to be mine, all mine, forever. I wasn't sure how I really felt about him before but know I'm positive.

Detaching my lips from his I ran them against his cheek and stopped at his ear. "Eren. . . I love you." I whispered in between heated breaths. He gasped out my name but didn't give me a reply right away. Mainly because he was to busy screaming out his orgasm. I was close to the edge myself and I knew exactly how to jump into the orgasm abyss.

Letting go of my support I wrapped my arms around Eren and hoisted him into my lap. I could feel his tightening and convulsing muscles around my dick. The very sight of him spilling his cum and still be able to ride me was enough to tip my own release. I pushed into him with every spurt of my own cum. He had finished before me and held on as I rode out my orgasm.

Once I had finished I gently laid him back down and pulled out of him. His eyes were closed the whole time and he didn't make a sound. All Eren did was make a slight shiver when he felt me sliding completely out of him. Instantly feeling uncomfortable about the mess I got up and walked towards the bathroom. I tugged off the condom and tossed it in trash. With a warm washcloth I hurriedly cleaned both of our messes off of me. Grabbing another washcloth I made sure it was warm before walking back into the room.

Eren was in the same position I had left him in. His breathing was slower than before so I knew he had fallen asleep. Trying not to wake him I ran the cloth over him and wiped up every little spot I could find. Once I felt he was clean enough I threw the washcloth into the laundry basket in the bathroom. Avoiding the clothes scattered on floor I found a fresh pair of underwear for both of us.

Eren was lighter than everyone thinks he is. I was fairly easy to slip the boxers on and then move the blankets from under him so they were properly covering him. Not ready to get back in bed with him before things were clean I picked up the clothes and placed them in the laundry basket. I even put the lube back in the drawer of the nightstand. I turned off the bathroom light and finally got in bed.

The second I was under the blankets Eren turned over and draped his arm around my waist. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer so his head rested on my chest. I was about to close my eyes when Eren spoke up.

"Levi?" He whispered in a raspy voice.

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

"I love you too." He squeezed my waist in an attempt at a hug. I hugged him back in my own way by holding onto him tighter. I could feel a smile stretch over his face as he snuggled into my embrace. I couldn't stop myself from smiling in return even if I wanted to.


	10. The Day Of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the super long wait, and would like to give a huge thank you for sticking around. I just had so much going on these last months with school and work, but I managed to write bits and pieces of this chapter during that chaos. Now that I have some free time I glued what I had together as best as I could. So I apologize in advance for this jumbled mess. I do hope you guys enjoy it either way. Eren's POV. 
> 
> The song for this chapter is "Linger in my arms a little longer" by Peggy Lee. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qx5sXG7ShzQ

My eyes hadn't opened yet, but I knew this wasn't a dream. Only it was too perfect for it not to be a dream. Everything that happened last night was on constant replay. Over and over it kept coming back to me with perfect clarity. My skin tingled at the reminder of every touch, caress, kiss. I was afraid that if I opened my eyes I might forget something, even if it was just a tiny detail. Worse, I was terrified I'd come to realize that last night never really happened. 

Then I felt a light weight wrap around my stomach and a warm body press against my back. "I know your awake." Levi's rough whisper ghosted over the back of my neck. 

I shifted my stiff body so I was facing his direction. Finally opening my eyes and taking in the face of the man in front of me. His usually styled hair was flat against his forehead making him look younger. A sleepy smile stretched across the lips that had kissed me with so much passion. His liquid metal eyes devouring me just like they had last night. Everything about this man was perfect, and I had him all to myself. 

He wrapped both arms around my sides pulling me in closer and spreading his palms across my lower back. My face was shoved into the crook of his neck and I didn't bother protesting. I simply snuggled in even closer than I already was. He hummed in satisfaction and began rubbing slow circles at the dip of my spine. I hadn't realized my lower body was so sore until his warm palm began lessening the pain. His assuage touches had me moaning my relief against his neck. 

"How do you feel?" He asked in a tone laced with genuine concern. With my head buried into the crevice of his neck I could feel every syllable reverberate through his throat. The vibrations flowed seemed to flow throughout my entire body. I once believed his body was cold and coarse like the marble statue he closely resembled. That is until I was able to feel how soft and warm he really was. He's always managed to surprise me in one way or another. 

"I think I might need a wheelchair for the rest of my life." I settled for a playful reply rather than reveal my actual discomfort.  

Levi gave a light chuckle. "I'd happily push you around, but you're on your own when it comes to the stairs." 

I gently shoved my fists into his chest. "Oh, what a gentleman." I replied in a mocking female voice. Levi burst into laughter and I soon followed. Hearing real laughter come from him always managed to make my heart leap. His smiles and laughter were so rare that I often found myself mentally organizing them into a list. So far they've all been a jumbled mess, I just couldn't pick a favorite. His laughter ended to quickly for my taste and soon he was looking down at me expecting the real answer to his question. 

My laughter faded with his, but my smile remained in place. "Honestly, I'm so sore I don't know how I'm going to get out of bed, but I don't regret it." 

One of his eyebrows rose in sync with his smirk. "Oh?" He suggested in a teasing manner. 

I lifted my head and kissed him slowly. "I could never regret doing that with you?" I said against his lips.

"Doing what?" Levi asked moving one hand up my spine. Each finger softly gliding over every vertebrae before moving to the side and doing the same to my ribs. His soothing touches contradicted his teasing tone and words. All of his action managed to heat up my face into a blush that rapidly spread all over. 

"L-Levi!" I exclaimed both as an answer to his mocking question and in defense to his actions. He leaned over pressing his lips to mine. The kiss was soft and chaste, nothing like the heated kisses we shared last night. 

Levi was a contradiction of his own. Everyone's idea of him was one of a calloused and distant man who only knew of violence and power. I was one of the few who bared witness to his gentle and attentive nature. I praised whatever god there was that allowed me to see all the love he could offer, which I gladly accepted as my own. 

Ending the small kiss I decided on ravishing him with kitten like pecks. I pulled back and sprinkled his face with a billion little kisses. I could hear a low chuckle rising in the back of his throat and quickened the pace to cover his entire face with smooches. The chuckle instantly turned into full blown laughter as he held my face still with both of his hands. Watching Levi laugh this hard was the best thing in the world. My heart beat harder with each second his laughter continued. And there it was, my favorite laugh. This moment definitely topped all the others I kept stored away. 

His hands were still cupping my cheeks when I reached up and moved them over my lips. I kissed every dent and curve inside both of his palms. Glancing back up at his face I caught sight of the bedside clock behind him. Its sleek black hands indicating the time as 11:32. I really wish we could have stayed like this for a while longer, but today was too important to be wasting time. 

"We should probably be getting ready." I sighed motioning towards the clock. Levi took a quick look at the time and in a split second I was lifted into the air. He had flung my over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Levi! W-what are you doing?!" I screamed at the retreating bed. 

"We need to shower before doing anything else." Came Levi's monotone response. From my position I could see the room had a already been cleaned up from last nights activities. It was obvious he cleaned everything before going to sleep. God, what would I have done with this clean freak a few years ago. I used to be a huge slob until my mom fired my maid and forced me into slavery. Well it wasn't really that dramatic, but I still hated picking up after myself. 

"I could've walked by myself, you know." 

"Yeah, I know. You're just too slow." Levi's voice hinted at the smirk that was most likely widening. I was about to voice my own retort when I was suddenly cut short by Levi flipping me onto a standing position. The bathroom floor was freezing making me wish Levi hadn't put me down. He turned around and started messing around with the shower knobs. 

From my spot I could visibly see all of the dark red lines marring his shoulders. I could feel my face burning at the realization that they were from last night. I tentatively placed my fingertips on one of the scratches. Unaware of my intention Levi had stiffened at the contact before slowly letting his muscles slacken. 

"Do they hurt?" I asked running my fingers over the rest of the abrasions on his pale skin. Thankfully they weren't wounds, my nails aren't sharp enough to actually penetrate his skin. The scratches were more like bruises that would fade away in a day or two. 

"Not really." Levi said as he reached over and touched the marks himself. He hummed in acknowledgment as if he didn't even know they were there until now. 

Returning to his previous task he tested the temperature of the steaming water. With a little adjustment to one of the knobs Levi turned back around and began pulling at his boxers. Even though I saw him completely naked a couple of hours ago I wasn't able to stop the raging blush currently consuming my face. Trying to avoid any awkwardness I busied myself with my own boxers.  

Levi had already stepped into the shower leaving the curtain open for me. There was no reason for me to be hesitant, yet I still remained in place. Standing still just staring at the water splashing against the tile. Knowing that behind the rest of the curtain was the most beautiful man being completely soaked from head to toe. 

Suddenly in a quick flash a hand from behind the curtain was holding onto my wrist. I was violently pulled into the shower that my knees hit the raised tub. Ready to smack my face straight into the showers wall, I was surprised when my cheek met flesh. Looking upwards I noticed Levi still had my wrist in his right hand, while his left arm was wrapped around my waist. My face was pressed flush against his chest leaving the rest of my body acutely bent.  

Embarrassed over the compromising position we were in I began stuttering unintelligible nonsense. "I-i was. . . You grabbed. . . and then me fell. . ." Levi released his hold on my wrist and reached for my chin. The gentle touch instantly stopped my rambling. I slowly straightened my posture as he lifted my face. The way he looked at me with concern made me give him a reassuring smile back. He nodded in understanding and began retreating his hands back to himself. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pull that hard." Levi said pushing his dripping wet bangs to the side. Watching his body stretch as his hand glided through his hair reminded me of scenes from those erotic foreign films. 

"It's alright, I'm fine now. . ." I tried changing the topic so we could move this moment along. "Weren't we going to shower." I don't know how much longer I can stand seeing Levi's body gleam with beads of water. Just staring at him was enough to entice me further than before. It would be more than humiliating getting a visible boner in the shower. 

Shuffling around Levi's body I managed to step into the cascading water. Standing under the stream I felt some of the tension in my muscles loosen. I let out a sigh and began running my hands through my own hair. I hadn't realized Levi was observing me the entire time until I wiped at the drops of water clinging to my lashes. 

Smirking at my sudden blush he stepped closer, almost pressing his body against mine. I could feel a single droplet glide between both of our abdomens. The electricity running up and down my spine caused my breath to quiver. Hearing the stutter in my exhales Levi locked his iron gaze with mine. He then moved his arm upwards reaching out behind me. His face was getting closer the farther his hand outstretched and so was his body. 

His advances came to a halt the instant our noses touched. His dark and half-lidded eyes filled me with the need to close my own. I held my breath and braced myself for a kiss. 

A kiss that never came. The second I opened my eyes Levi pulled back completely. Stunned from the sudden distance between us I was left gaping like a fish. 

In the hand he had reached behind me was a bottle of shampoo. Levi's expression was one of utter satisfaction. I didn't like feeling played with, so with my best doe eyed stare I whined. "Leviiii~" The cherry on top happened to be the pout I added in last minute. 

Levi simply brushed off my pout and chuckled while squeezing a fair amount of shampoo onto his palm. "Come here." He said motioning for me to come closer. I took one step forward and his hands were promptly running through my hair smearing the shampoo around. My eyes drooped to a close from the pleasant sensations every stroke and caress of his fingers created. The soft scratches at my scalp caused quiet moans to flow from my lips. A soapy hand drifted down my cheek and stopped at my jaw. Opening my eyes I stared at Levi, absolutely enraptured by all the attention he was giving me. 

"Eren, you're so beautiful." His face and tone were both so serious that I didn't know for sure if he was joking or not. Lost for words I smiled shyly and adverted my eyes. He moved his hand back into my hair and began working through the soap again. "I wasn't lying, you're the most beautiful person I've ever met. I'm positive anyone who's seen you would agree." 

I grabbed onto his forearms, causing the soft motions in my hair to stop. Levi wore a questioning expression when he returned his eyes towards mine. "Thank you." The soft whisper was the only way I could say it without my voice cracking. I moved his arms down my sides until they were embracing my hips. Then wrapping my own arms around his neck, and pressing our bodies together. Leaning my head towards his, now forehead to forehead, we viewed each others facial features. "I love you, Levi." The pure joy that spread across Levi's face when I had said those words was picture perfect. The urge to kiss him hit me full force and I wasn't going to deny myself the pleasure. 

The kiss was small but it was so much more than our mouths merging. It was a promise, one that stated that I'd love no other. That I'd never want to leave his side. The way he kissed me back I knew he understood the meaning behind my kiss. After the kiss we sort of just held onto each other. Hugging him close to me was all I ever wanted to do but now really wasn't the time. 

"Levi, can we seriously finish taking a shower. The shampoo is getting in my eyes." 

 

* * *

 

Levi and I eventually finished cleaning ourselves off. Levi dressed up in his signature black dress pants, white button up shirt, and dark gray tie. I went with my [usual](http://www.polyvore.com/simple/set?id=148746282) look of gray slacks with a matching gray blazer over a light blue button-up. Later on I'll be going down to Main Street with Mikasa and Armin to pick up my attire for the dinner tonight. We'll also be picking up a dress for Mikasa on the way there. 

Expecting the whole place to be in an uproar over excitement or anxiety, I was surprised to hear only silence. It was about 1 O'clock when we walked downstairs for a little nibble. The dinner didn't start for another seven hours so we had plenty of time ahead of us. The few people I saw around the lounge or dinning room were quietly working on one thing or another. Most likely going over any last minute details. 

Mike, Gunther, and Erd were sitting in the dinning room discussing something about the papers in front of them. Levi got a mug of tea and a bagel from Sasha and headed over towards their table. I looked at the array of food in front of me. Any other day I would have wanted to try some of everything, but my appetite wasn't feeling up to it. My stomach felt like it was rolling in acid at the moment. Most likely reacting to the anxiety vibrating through my body. 

"Hey Sasha, do you have any yogurt and some fruit back there?" I asked leaning over the counter. 

"Hmm, I think we have some vanilla yogurt in the fridge. As for the fruit, how do you feel about peaches?" Sasha replied motioning for me to follow her into the back kitchen. 

I rounded the counter and fell into place behind her. She reached the fridge and began rummaging through it and instantly pulling out a tub of plain vanilla yogurt. From my place near the sink I could see the inside of the fridge was overflowing with food. It's a miracle Sasha actually knows what's in there. 

Placing the yogurt on the table she spun around and opened the pantry getting a bowl full of peaches. Washing the peaches and then her hands Sasha began peeling and cutting then into small pieces. 

"I'm really glad you agreed to the peaches. Connie bought too many and I didn't know what to do with them." Sasha commented as she finished cutting the last chunk. At that time Erwin and Armin walked into the kitchen. 

They were walking side by side with Armin tucked under Erwin's arm. Upon noticing Sasha and I they paused and slowly pulled apart. Erwin walked over to the hot coffee pot and poured himself a mug. He gave us each a good morning and then left to join the others next door. 

With a ragging blush covering his entire face, Armin came to stand by my side. Both Sasha and I were completely at a loss for words, staring at him with our mouths agape. 

"Will someone please say something." Armin begged looking uncomfortable with the whole situation. 

I glanced over at Sasha who was staring back at me. From the expression on her face she wasn't going to be the one to ask. So I decided to take the role. 

"A-are you and Erwin . . . You know." I tried asking the question more coherently but the initial shock still hadn't worn off. 

"Umm, Yeah. We kind of got together last night." Armin answered quietly, almost going unheard, but we both heard it clear as day. 

"You guys totally did it!" Sasha exclaimed her excitement. If she hadn't beat me to it I would have said the same thing. Armin's darkening blush was enough to confirm the statement. 

"Finally!" We both screamed as we hugged him. 

Calming down a bit Sasha offered Armin some Yogurt and Peaches. She then said something about meeting up with Connie downstairs and left us. We chose to stay in the quiet of the kitchen. Each leaning against a counter-top, both obviously sore from late night activities to sit down. 

The awkward, yet comfortable silence was interrupted when curiosity got the best of me. We spent our time exchanging certain details about our nights and finishing up our breakfast. During a laughing fit Armin managed to choke on some yogurt which only ended up raising the volume to our laughter. 

This continued for another ten minutes until we discovered we had nothing left to talk about and empty bowls. We washed both dishes and headed into the next room. I walked up to Levi giving him a hug and telling him I was about to leave. Wrapping his arms around my waist he leaned over for a quick peck on the lips, which I eagerly returned. 

When Levi pulled away the corner of his lips tugged into a mischievous smirk. He jerked his head motioning behind me. Turning slightly I could see Armin tucked securely under one of Erwin's arms. Erwin bent over and nuzzled the top of Armin's head making him blush. They were absolutely adorable together it almost made me want to punch a kitten to feel manly. Which, just to clear things up, I would never do anything of the sort. I can't even kill a spider on my own. 

Turning back around in Levi's arms I gave him one last kiss on the cheek and said goodbye. Armin and I headed strait for the staircase and made our way down. There was no need to go looking for Mikasa. She was most likely already waiting for us downstairs. Sure enough, the second we opened the door to the garage there she was leaning up against Armin's car with a knowing smile. 

The look she was giving us made a blush spread from the base of my neck to the tip of my ears. Trying to look at anything else but Mikasa my gaze landed on Armin who had an even deeper blush than my own. This was going to be an awkward ten minute drive into town. Might as well get it over with as soon as possible. 

"Are we heading out or what?" I said sidestepping Mikasa to get into the back seat. 

 

* * *

 

The drive was ten times more awkward than I expected. Mikasa had turned over in the passenger seat making her able to look directly at Armin and face me sitting in the back. Armin was driving giving him the excuse to ignore anything being said. I, on the other hand, was being ambushed with embarrassing questions.  

"I know you got laid, you can't hide it from me." She started off.

"Yes, yeah. . . First time." I replied in an embarrassed mumble. 

"Was it your first time together, or was he your first?" She asked right away. 

"B-both." I couldn't even look at her anymore. All of a sudden the taxi to our right looked a bit yellower than the rest. I wonder if they used a different paint. Maybe it was a reflection of the sun. 

"Did he hurt you?" Her voice harshly dipped into a threatening tone. That alone made my head snap back in her direction. 

"What! No!"

Mikasa raised her eyebrow at my hasty reply. She leaned over the armrest and came closer towards me. Armin wanted to complain but he obviously didn't want Mikasa's attention turned towards him. She was inches away from my face now and her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Did you use a condom?" 

"Yes! Mikasa, please I don't want to talk about this anymore!" I started pleading while trying to push her away. When I finally managed to get her back into her seat we had just turned into Main Street. We couldn't get two feet from the intersection with all the traffic. The whole street was flooded with cars and people alike. 

I made Armin back the car up and turn into the opposite street. There was a parking garage near by that I knew had spots available. It would be easier getting through the crowd on foot than by car. The attendant at the garage entrance recognized me and let us in without question. The first available spot we found was on the third floor. Even though this was a pretty safe parking area I still asked Armin to lock the car. 

Having already walked down a set of stairs this morning we decided to take the lift down to the first floor. Once we were out of the garage and on the sidewalk Mikasa slid between Armin and I. She linked her arms with each one of ours. 

"We won't get lost this way." She said holding on tighter when we reached the crowd. 

The dress shop was closer than the men's attire down the street. For being only three shops down it was still a long walk. If Mikasa hadn't linked our arms together we would have definitely been lost in the wave of people. It took us almost fifteen minutes to actually reach the door and stumble inside. 

The inside of the dress shop was a huge contrast to the sea of people outside. There was four other young ladies getting measured or trying on already altered dresses. Mikasa had already been measured earlier this weak. Besides the last minute looks we were mainly here to pick up the dress. 

We were helped by a very nice girl named Hannah. She lead us to an unused platform and took Mikasa to the back. Armin and I sat on a comfortable little couch waiting for them to come out. Which didn't take long. 

Hannah came out first and held the curtain open for Mikasa. The second she stepped out of the curtain we couldn't take our eyes off her. Stepping onto the platform we had a full view of her beauty. Mikasa had on a long metallic [gown](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=199094926) with a white fox fur wrapped around her shoulders. In a dramatic show she jutted her foot out from underneath the dress. The silver heels shimmered under the florescent lighting. She was absolutely stunning. 

"Whoa, if I didn't have a boyfriend I'd be all over you." I said still admiring her appearance. Armin gave her a mock wolf whistled in agreement. 

"Oh, good, I was going for the man eater look." She replied twirling the fox fur. I thought her face was going to split in two from her smile. She was beaming while turning around so we could see every angle of the dress. 

"You're beautiful. The other dinner guests won't be able to take their eyes off you." Armin stated, and I easily agreed with every word he said. 

"Alright guys, that's enough." Mikasa said raising her hands to cover the light blush. 

After a few more cat calls Mikasa couldn't take anymore and went to the back. She came back out with her [usual](http://www.polyvore.com/pants_for_all/set?id=199094664) black pants, white button up, and red scarf. Hannah had already carefully folded the dress into a box and bag it with the other two boxes containing the fox fur and shoes. Shoving Mikasa and her wallet aside I paid for everything. 

Thanking Hannah I grabbed the bags and stepped out onto the street. There was less people than before but it was still over crowded. Mikasa linked our arms together again as we made our way down to the Tailor Shop. 

Since we were lumped together it was easier to push through the mass of shoppers. It was faster getting to the tailor than the dress shop. We were inside and ready for the clerk in under ten minutes. The tailor appointed to me was a young man, maybe two years older than me. His name was Franz Kefka. 

Even though he was young I could tell he knew the job well. He showed me the suit I had ordered and explained every detail perfectly. I was extremely impressed with the suit and Mr. Kefka. 

He walked us over to a display room similar to the platforms at the dress shop. Armin and Mikasa took the bags from my hands and placed them on a table. Sitting down on the couch they eagerly watched me follow Franz to the back. He showed me to a changing room and placed the suit on a hook. Before leaving he assured that he'd be back to check on me. 

The [suit](http://www.polyvore.com/fancy_fill/set?id=139680651) was made to my exact specifications. I watched myself in the full length mirror as I started piecing it together. It was the customary black slacks and white button up shirt. I decided to go with a dark navy blue jacket, black bow-tie, and a silver hankie to match Mikasa's dress. The suit fit wonderfully, it almost seemed like it was hugging my body. I was straightening the tie when I heard a knock at the door. 

"Come in." I said guessing it was just Franz. 

My first mistake was guessing wrong, then it was having my back to the door. I could see the man that entered the small changing room through the mirror. I have never seen him before and he was getting closer. Before I could turn around and properly face him there was a cloth being pressed against my face. 

Panic had instantly taken over my body. I raised my hands trying to claw away the drug soaked cloth. The man behind me was a whole lot stronger and used his other arm to hold my arms in place. 

The more I panicked the more I couldn't control my breathing. I was gulping down lung fulls of whatever drug they were using. With my arms being pinned against my chest my next best option was using my legs. I began kicking anywhere I could reach. Kicking behind me, to each side, and in front of me. 

I could only hear the damage I was doing. A tear of fabric, most likely from my own suit. The little stool in the corner tumbling across the floor. The harsh intake of breath behind me indicating I had hurt the man. Lastly I heard the cascading rain of shattered glass from the mirror. 

Feeling myself being dragged out of the small space I continued my onslaught of aimless kicks. It was only weakening my already deteriorating state of consciousness, but I didn't care. As long as I kept moving someone would eventually see what was happening. The worse part was that I knew it wasn't going to happen. My body had already gone limp and my eyes were fading to black.


	11. Define Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the extremely long wait. But I was in another state over the summer and when I came back I got offered a jobs a papaprofessional for a charter school then after a month had to take over the 1st/2nd grade class. Plus college has been kicking me in the a$$. Anyway here's chapter 11, half way there is mention of drug use, sexual abuse, and forced consent. Could be classified as rape. I have changed the tagges. If you'd like to avoid it I suggest to stop reading once you get to Eren's point of view.

LEVI

Eren had left an hour ago with Mikasa and Armin. By the time they got back everything would be ready for the dinner. Right now I was in the middle of discussing the importance of having a mechanic with us in case anything happened to the electronics. Erwin and I were to use a car radio like phone the size of a booze crate. The thing weighed a ton and neither one of us had experience with this new technology.

I was about to ask Marco if he knew how to fix the thing when Connie literally ran into me. "Levi! . . I've been looking . . for you." He gasped trying to catch his breath and speak at the same time.

"What is it?" I asked exasperated by being rammed into.

Taking a deep breath he gathered himself before speaking up again. "Mikasa called a few seconds ago, she's still on the phone." Getting that out of the way his expression suddenly turned bitter. "Something went wrong."

"What do you mean? What happened?" I snapped urgently. My mind was racing, rapidly going over the worse situations I could think of. I looked over at Connie trying to get the information from the look on his face. His solemn frown wasn't exactly helping my train of thought.

"I think you should ask her yourself. I couldn't get much out of her before she demanded to talk to you." He said while leading me over to the closest phone. We walked into Gunther's garage office where he picked up the phone receiver.

"Hey, you still there?. . . Alright, Sasha you can hang up the other line now. . . Yeah he's right hear, hold on." Connie said before handing the phone over to me.

"Levi? Levi, I'm so sorry!" Mikasa's agitated voice came over the phone.

"Mikasa, what's going on?" I spoke in a serious tone.

"Eren's gone. They took him while he was in the changing room." She adjusted her previous tone into a cumbersome one.

THEY TOOK HIM!

THEY HAVE EREN!

I could feel my blood boiling in rage and yet pooling at the pit of my stomach. It felt a thousand times worse than being punch repeatedly in the gut. I didn't know if I should be panicking or not. The only thing I could do was forget about my feelings for him and treat him as one of my gang members. Taking charge of the situation and controlling my emotions was the only way I'm ever getting him back.

"Put the shop on lock-down. I don't want anyone getting in or out. Gather up every employee that was working today and wait for us to get there." I finally said after my little moment of silence.

"I'm on it." She replied, the ever loyal solider, and hung up without another word.

Storming out of the office I noticed Connie was still following me. I turned around seeing his look of concern. "Go tell Erwin what's going on. I'm leaving right now." I ordered while grabbing a pair of keys of Marco's desk and walking towards a car.

Connie's footfalls echoed throughout the garage as he ran towards the staircase. I got into one of the black cars and roared it to life with a quick flick of my wrist. I waisted less than a second before I was already pulling out of the building and racing down the road. I didn't notice the radio had been on until the song was almost over. The melancholy tune wasn't welcome at the moment thus urging me to shut it down.

Finally reaching the main street I realized I never asked which shop they were at, but I didn't have to. It was the bright red of Mikasa's scarf that caught my eye, she was standing beside the door of a tailor shop. The street was surprisingly bare with only a few people walking around, I easily maneuvered my way down the street and parked in front of the shop.

"Is everyone accounted for?" I asked walking up to her.

"Employees and customers." She said nodding. Holding the door open for her we entered without further words.

The inside of the little shop wasn't overrun by people but it did have somewhat of a crowd. There were more customers than employees, all probably questioning their current situation. Further towards the back I could see Armin talking to a tall young man about his age. Catching sight of me, he motioned us over with a wave of his hand.

Once I was within hearing range Armin had introduced the young man as Franz. He was the tailor who had found Eren's changing room empty. With a rough estimation of his time, from leaving Eren in the changing room to returning ten minutes later, I would guess the kidnapper was a good twenty minutes ahead. Twenty minutes could mean anything. That was enough time to hide him anywhere in this city or actually leave New York.

While I was thinking over any possible hiding places or quick escape routes Erwin had entered the building. Hanji and Mike trailing close behind. With everyone here I asked Franz to take us back towards the changing rooms. On our way through the narrow hallway everyone kept to themselves, except for Hanji, who was mumbling some weird crap to herself.

Approaching the changing rooms I noticed every door was closed except for the one closest to the back. It was next to the buildings emergency exit making it fairly easy to leave without being seen. We all gathered around the door taking a look at the mess behind the door.

Hanji shoved her way through Erwin and I, stepping into the small space. She crouched down roaming a critical eye over every minuet detail of the cluttered floor. The little room was a complete disaster. From broken glass scattering one corner of the floor, to a stool missing a leg lying on it's side. By the looks of it Eren put up quite the struggle.

"Got anything Hanji?" I asked a bit impatiently.

"Well from the obvious damage towards the mirror I'd say Eren was facing it when they grabbed him." She replied over her shoulder. "Some of the glass shards have small blotches of blood, he must have cut himself."

We craned our necks trying to see the details Hanji was describing. Mike broke us out of our search when he suddenly spoke. "I smell chloroform, it's strong, more than any usual dose."

"They must have soaked the cloth in it. Eren would have been out cold in seconds." Erwin joined in a bit skeptical. He was no doubt referring to the trashed room. Eren wouldn't have been able to create such a mess if he was unconscious.

"Plenty can happen within seconds." I said in a low tone.

Hanji stood up and turned towards us holding a piece of glass with blood on the tip. "Exactly, so the assailant shoves the drug soaked cloth in his face from behind, Eren panics and beings kicking anything within range, the physical exertion and massive amount of drug knocked him out while he was being dragged out of the room. Now the question is; where did they take him from here?"

Everyone went quiet, contemplating different places they could have taken Eren to. The silence wasn't getting us anywhere and that alone irritated me beyond reason. I turned around shoving the emergency exit open and walking out into the alley way. The filthy asphalt littered with garbage and mud didn't have any clue as to which direction they went.

This was useless. We haven't had any real activity involving the Titans in weeks. It's like they've gone into the shadows, and only appeared to grasp at Eren. Now that they've finally taken him the Titan's vanish like smoke. I have absolutely no lead on them. Where am I going to start?

As I'm walking through the alley way looking at anything that might resemble a clue, the others walk out of the emergency exit. No one says a word, probably still wondering what we'll do. They're all waiting for me to give an order, to give them a start, but I have nothing. The best thing to do is hand this situation over to someone else while I come up with a plan of my own.

"Mikasa." I turn around to find her already awaiting my next words. "I need you to tell Eren's parents about this. They need to know why their son won't be at the dinner tonight."

"But Levi, if I do they'll-"

"Call the cops, I know." I finished for her. "Once the Jeagers find out their son is missing they'll get every cop around the country looking for him. In the meantime we stay out of the way and lay low."

* * *

EREN

I don't know where I am, I don't know the time, the day, or what's going on. One thing I do know, this is the longest I've been off the drug. At first they were drugging me constantly. The second I would regain consciousness, they would put me down like a dog. When I woke up in a windowless room, they changed the drug and let me stay conscious for a short amount of time. Then they started putting it in my food.

Today is a whole different story. I haven't been given any food, or been visited by the man in the faceless mask. Even though I've lost all sense of time, what feels like days, I know has only been hours. I've become so dependent on the drugs that my body noticed before I did. It started when I felt my brain slowly burning inside my head. The sweat running down my body felt like glaciers leaving a trail of lava. The worst of it though was more mental than anything. The booming echoes of my own irregular heartbeat thundering in my ears.

I so overwhelmed by the different forms of pain that I almost cried in relief when I heard the lock snap open. The heavy metal door screeched as it opened, but I wasn't listening. I was too busy staring at the white faceless mask in hope. A deep chuckle resounded against the plastic on his face. My eyes widened for that was the first time he ever made a sound.

"How are you doing?" He asked as he closed the door behind him. I couldn't answer him even if I wanted to. My tongue felt like a weight resting in my mouth. Yet, my body managed to push a whimper past my lips.

"Mmh, I'll take that as feeling miserable." His voice seemed to lower a bit. "Would you feel better if I gave you this?" He pulled a needle filled with a clear blue liquid. I didn't care what kind of drug it was, all I knew was that it would take some of the pain away.

Like a puppy begging for attention I crawled towards him whimpering with need. Without a second thought I stretched my arm out. Another low chuckle came from behind the white mask before the needle penetrated my skin and the drug was pumped into me.

I could feel the sweet warmth of the drug race through my veins. It worked quickly, easing my pain the more it spread inside me. I felt so much relief that I leaned against the man's leg. He knelt down and opened his arms for me. Thinking nothing of it I eagerly accepted his embrace. Being isolated for who knows how long, with nothing but drugs, the light hug was everything.

Soon enough my pain was gone and I was at peace in the mans arms. Until I felt a slow burn in the bottom of my stomach. It was starting to get uncomfortable to the point of releasing a moan in protest.

"That was fast. It usually takes longer for the drug to settle." The white mask said as he started rubbing his hands up and down my arms. "Not to worry, it just means we'll have our fun sooner than expected." Then his hands were all over my body leaving a burning trail behind them. The worst of it was that overriding my disgust was an awful pleasure.

I hated the way his hands raked over my arms and legs. I hated the way they snaked under my ruined clothes. I hated the way his mask amplified his heavy breathing. I completely loathed the way my body reacted by clinging to him. I despised myself for letting the whimpers and moans flow from my mouth.

"I was planning to take you to my room before you got like this, but I don't think I could walk that far." He said grabbing my hand and placing it on his crotch. The unmistakable feeling of a full erection rested at the palm of my hand. I was repulsed, but my body surged with arousal as it twitch in my hand. If my body wasn't going to revolt against his action then my expressions would have to.

Using more force than I thought necessary I pulled my hand away from his erection and tried to push him away. The mask turned from my torso towards my face. I mustered up all the outraged odium I felt towards him and displayed it in my eyes. Even going as far as baring my teeth at his silence.

"I can feel your anger vibrating off your body, but I can also feel this." He reached down and cupped my own crotch. The erection he found there surprised me more than anything. In that second my anger vanished and turned to fear. Maybe that's what it was all along and I was only fooling myself.

As he started rubbing his palm against my erection my heart hammered at an incredible pace. Not only from the pleasure of the contact, but also from the rising fear and anxiety. I didn't want this, I never did. Getting kidnapped means being held for ransom and getting a few bruises not this. I want to go back home. I want to see my parents. I want to be safe from harm. I want Levi.

Pushing air from my lungs and straining my vocal cords I tried giving a simple request. "Stop." I was a raspy whimper but he heard it.

"Oh, now why would I do that? If I stopped the drug would burn away at your insides until you have an orgasm. I'm only here to help you." He replied, never removing his hands from my body.

"Stop." I tried again. I don't care if I suffer in a burning heat for hours on end, as long as his hands are off me I'll be fine.

"Alright then." He said releasing me from his embrace. Standing up he headed towards the door, but instead of leaving he leaned against it. "I'll just watch you endure your bodies needs."

He could stand there all he wants eventually the drug will wear off and I'll be done with this tortuous game. My body is just a bit overheated, lying on the cold concrete floor helps ease most of it. I close my eyes and try to think of anything other than my arousal. The problem is that my arousal is influencing my thoughts.

The only way to expel the drugs affects was to orgasm. Would it work if I quickly pleasured myself towards a release? But He's standing right there watching my every move. Or at least I think he is, I can't see his eyes. He'd be watching me as I touch myself. The very though raised my arousal in my stomach. It now felt like a blazing inferno and the concrete wasn't helping.

Soon after I couldn't take it anymore. The drug wasn't wearing off, it was only burning hotter. He was still standing in the same position without having said a word. This was worse than the withdraws I had earlier. I knew it wouldn't work, but my only solution at the moment was to cry. Even my tears felt like fire running down my face.

The fear I felt now was at a horrifying level. What would happen to me if I continued like this? Would it be able to kill me? Will I ever go back to the life I had? All of these questions and more raced through me head. Yet, the most horrifying thought was my willingness to give up. I just wanted to end this.

Lying on the floor and crying I struggled to pull my erection out of my pants. I rubbed the head, spread the precum, and caressed the underside. Nothing was working only making it worse. The sounds of my crying, the sticky noises coming from my hand, and the labored breathing behind me were maddening. I tried to go faster and harder. That only managed to further exhaust my body.

The tears flowed faster as my anguish rose. I felt nauseated at the outcome my next words would bring. I just want this all to be over. "Help. . . Please."

I wasn't frightened by the growl he emitted from his mask. I was frightened by his rapid approach. He instantly started ripping my tattered clothes off. I closed my eyes wishing I was somewhere else. I tried my hardest to stay still as he roamed my naked body with his hands.

When he started stroking my erection I couldn't stop the moan from escaping into the air. When he started pinching and pulling at my sensitive nipples I drew blood from my lip. When I felt him pushing my legs apart I started scratching at the cement floor under me. The second he pushed into me without warning or preparation I ripped my fingernails off as they dug into the cement.

I didn't know I could raise my voice after days without use. Then again, I would rather tear my vocal cords out by screaming than experience this torment. He pounded into my aching body at an unforgiving pace. Grunting as he took his own pleasure and left me with a stabbing pain. I'm not sure how I didn't pass out from the lack of oxygen. Either he was forcing the air from my lungs with his forceful trusts, or I was screaming.

I don't know how it happened, or how long it took, but eventually I orgasmed. Not long after the man in the white mask climaxed. I could feel his searing hot sperm covering my throbbing insides. In a fit of rage after what had just happened I reached up and ripped the mask off his face. Maybe it was my fading consciousness or the drugs in my system but he looked oddly familiar.

A narrow pale face, gray eyes, a close cut beard, and pitch black hair. I closed my eyes feeling as if I was being pulled underwater. The familiar face still pictured through my eyelids. The only other person who resembled them was gone and I was left with this monster. I was left with a cruel man who looked like. . .

"Levi."


	12. Drown to Rise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the extremely long wait. I just want you guys to know that I will never abandon this story I'm just a huge procrastinator. This chapter was pretty hard to write I kept writing and rewriting it. I'm satisfied with what I ended up with and I hope you guys don't hate me too much. This chapter is in Eren's point of view. Enjoy!

 

 

Waking up felt like being dragged out of quick sand. One minute I'm drowning in the thick blankets of muddled dreams, the next I'm trashing around trying to catch my breath. The unfamiliar surroundings only worsen the situation. Instead of the clean smell of Levi's room, I'm hit with the pungent odor of mold and rust. Instead of the gray windowless walls of my previous cell I'm surrounded by red brick and boarded up windows. Instead of Levi entering the room to comfort me, I'm greeted by the man of my nightmares. 

His face was the last thing I saw before being thrown into the black abyss that are my nightmares. I remember how closely it resembled Levi. Looking at him now as he entered the room with a thin lipped smirk plastered on his face I can see I was wrong. Besides his pale skin and jet black hair he looks nothing like Levi. His peering eyes are cold and distant as they roam over my body under the bed sheets. His hair was a bit longer and coarse, matching his dark goatee. 

"Good morning." He mumbles as he approaches the king sized bed. I don't bother answering already feeling my raw throat protesting. He doesn't seem to mind my silence as he lifts the covers and sits on the edge of the bed. 

Being exposed by this man, even if its an inch, floods my body with dread. I remember what happened last time I was naked in front of him. Of coarse I remember, it was a few hours ago and still fresh in my brain and body. The soreness in my lower back and thighs seems to intensify at the memory. 

"Oh come on, your not going to get all shy on me now. Are you?" He says in a teasing manner, but I can see the serious implication on his face. Again I give him no verbal response only a small whimper when he moves towards me. My whole body instantly tensing when he moves his right hand under the sheets and rubs at my thigh. 

The unnerving touch disgusted and frightened me at the same time. In a petty act of rebellion I pushed his hand away and moved from his reach. I don't know what that would've accomplished, but the consequence was evident from the growl he emitted. Like a predator clawing at its prey he reached out and  gripped my ankle. The sheer force he used to yank me towards him also knocked me back into a laying position. All of the pulling and thrashing managed to leave me without the little bit of protection the blanket offered. Now I was left bare under the body weight of an extremely pissed off monster. My arms were splayed above my head, one in each of his. My legs trapped between his thighs. I am completely and utterly vulnerable. 

"You're really going to regret that." He hissed hot breath into my ear. "You'll learn your role around here soon enough, but in order for that to happen..." He paused moving my hands together so he can hold them with one hand. His now free hand slithered down my torso and stopped above my crotch. "I'll have to teach you a lesson." He growled as he clutched and squeezed my dick. 

He started stroking me, trying to get me hard. I could tell he was already excited by the way his heavy breathing would hit my face. It's hard trying to get aroused when your terrified of the man above you and what he'll do to you. It's even more terrifying when your body completely betrays you and starts sending the wrong signals. The shuddering breaths are from disgust, the groans are from struggling to get free, and the whimpers are from realizing its all hopeless. 

Giving up on my half hard dick he reaches under my balls and starts probing my asshole. I can feel my body seize up to tense even further than it already was. Trying to stick his finger in my tight hole is useless and causing me pain. 

"You're being a real piece of shit right now." He said removing his hand from my lower body. "Closing yourself off like that. Do you really think it's going to stop me from getting what I want?" He paused for a few seconds as if waiting for my response. A growl of impatience was emitted before his hand strikes down on my cheek. "From here on out I expect you to answer when I talk to you! Got it?" He spat looking down at the tears that spilled from the pain to my face. 

"Y-yes..." I manage to say. 

"Good, now turn around. I can't even look at you anymore." He sneered. 

I didn't want to anger him further so I answered a quick "ok" while I tried moving my sore body around. He glared at me while I winced at a stabbing pain in my lower back. With a roll of his eyes and a menacing snarl he painfully gripped my hips and shoved me around until I was lying on my stomach. I had less than a second to calm my breath before he entered me. 

I thought he was going to continue his probing from earlier. I hoped he would have opened me up in order to cause less pain. I was wrong and suffering, but more than anything I was screaming. Not a normal scream one makes while in pain. It was an earsplitting scream that might have even been heard outside the building. 

He didn't care that I was in agony. When he heard the screams he seemed to go faster and harder. My screaming only got worse. I guess he couldn't take the sound anymore that he covered my mouth with one hand and held back my arm with the other. 

The torture got worse the more he continued. My body was being pulled back by my head and arm. With his hand over my mouth I had trouble breathing through my nose. I was losing an immense amount of air and getting little inside my lungs. My eyes were going black at the edges and my head was aching in a severe migraine. The harder he thrust into me the rougher he pulled back my arm. The throbbing pain shooting through my shoulder intensified the second he hit his climate. There was a sickening snap of bone as I felt searing hot sperm coat my tattered insides. 

At the torment going though my whole body I tried screaming around his hand, but to no avail. The only thing I managed to accomplish was push the remaining air in my lungs out. I was drowning in the black covering my eyes. Drowning in the void left in my lungs. Drowning in my own personal hell.

.

.

.

A harsh pain shooting through my body like lightning was the first thing I felt. I knew I was about to wake up, but I didn't want to. Waking up from one nightmare just to walk right into another. Only this one wasn't in my head. It was real, and my entire body was throbbing at the idea of moving. Actually I don't think I could move if I wanted to. My whole body felt stiff and numb in some parts. 

Opening my eyes I could see that I looked like I had been in an accident. From what I could see I had hand shaped bruises on my forearms. My right shoulder wrapped in gauze to my chest and held their by a sling. The rest was covered by the blanket but I knew it wasn't any better. By the looks of my body I had hoped to by in a hospital, yet I was still in the room I had just been assaulted in. 

My pulse was pounding against my restrained chest and it only made my breathing more erratic. It didn't take me long to realize that I wasn't getting out of here. I don't know where I am or who that man is. Worst of all, I don't know if I'll ever make it out of here. Being drugged, raped, and beaten. I don't know how long I'll be forced to live like this. All I know is that I don't want to this to go on any longer. I just want to go home and see my family again. See my friends... See Levi.

The only way I'll be able to see them again will be by getting away from here. Getting away from that man. I start reaching for the blanket draped over my legs. But just moving my arm is causing my whole upper body to seize from the pain. With a deep and determined breath I try one more time before I stop for a different reason.

I can hear voices on the other side of the door. Two voices. A woman and the man who's constantly been torturing me. It almost sounds like they're fighting over all the screaming. As they get closer to the door I can hear a bit of their argument. 

"How could you do this to him. Seriously Nile, I thought you were better than this." The woman said in a stern voice. I could here her start off another statement before being abruptly cut off. 

"Hehe, Hitch I could just take you back to that pimp who had you worse off than what you just saw!" The man screamed. "Your just a whore who happened to know a little bit of first aid. I didn't need to save you from that man." It was the man who had done this to me. Nile, now I could put a name to the face. Knowing that he had a name didn't make me feel any better though. 

"Are you kidding me! Your going to kill him at this rate! His body is still trying to process all the drugs you're forcefully injecting and rapping him isn't doing anything to help that!" I heard a step towards the door as she paused. "You think I'm going to wait around and watch him deteriorate from the inside out your wrong. I'm taking him to the hospit-" She was cut off abruptly as I heard the doorknob begin to turn. 

"You're here to make sure he's still fuckable." Nile said harshly. "Anything that happens to him is none of your business. Now do your fucking job."

I heard the door open after a few second after that. I quickly feign sleep in case they suspect that I was listening to their argument. I could only hear one set of footsteps enter and the door close behind them. From the mumbling voice I could tell that it was the woman, Hitch. It was a relief knowing Nile wasn't in the room. 

She walked up to the bed and chuckled silently. "I know you're not asleep. No one looks that constipates while sleeping." 

That little comment had reminded me of Levi and I couldn't help but smile. From my screwed up sense of time I'd say I haven't smiled in weeks. 

"Name's Hitch by the way." She said returning the smile and extending her hand towards my left hand. 

"Eren." I said taking her hand. 

"So how are you feeling?" She asked. "I tried wrapping the bandages as tight as I could without causing you any discomfort." 

"I'm a bit sore, but the bandages are fine." I said trying to sit up but was stopped by a shooting pain in my right shoulder. 

"Yeah you'll want to keep that shoulder steady for a while. It didn't dislocate, but a tendon was stretched too far to the point of swelling." 

"But I heard a pop?" I said confused. 

"Oh? It was most likely the bone moving over the air bubbles in the socket  Like when you crack your knuckles." She said. 

I nodded my head in understanding. With that cleared up I was left with the question of how someone as smart and kind as Hitch could possibly be associated with someone like Nile. From the little bit of the argument I heard outside the door I can tell it's a sensitive subject. 

"You want to know why I tolerate Nile, huh?" she said knowingly. At my look of surprise and most likely my 'did you just read my mind' face, she laughed. "It was written all over your face. Don't worry I get that question a lot." 

"So, uh, how did you two meet?" I asked relieved that she wasn't upset about the change of subject. I scooted a bit to the side to allow her some room on the bed. She sat down with a grateful smile. 

"Well, as I know you heard from before." She started with a smirk. I knew she was referring to me eavesdropping on her and Nile. I blushed at being caught and she continued. "Nile did save me. Originally I was a nurse, but the hospital I worked for was such down. Suddenly being unemployed and homeless I turned to drugs, which led to prostitution for drug money. The guy I worked for, Fritz, he was the king of the drug trade at the time. In short I was his bitch. Nile came around and wanted the drug trade for himself. His gang destroyed Fritz and by doing so released me of all the drug money I owed him. At the time I thought Nile was a hero, that he really cared about the people he saved from King Fritz. It was later on when I started working for him out of gratitude that I learned about the real Nile." 

She ended it there and stared off at the corner of the room. Almost ashamed of choosing to stay with Nile. I can't imagine what it would be like to look up to someone only to have them turn out to be a monster. 

"Why did you decide to stay?" I asked. "You could have left a long time ago." 

"Yeah I could have." She answered looking back at me. "It was people like you that made me stay. The first time Nile brought home a girl she was in worse shape than you are right now. Sh- she died the morning after. I always think back to that moment and wonder that if I had been there for her, would she have made it? Ever since that day whenever Nile brings someone I make sure to check on them after Nile is finished."

"H-have any of them survived?" I asked shocked by what she just told me. 

"No. The longest one lasted a month. Boris Feulner, he was my friend before Nile decided to take him as his own. I was planning on helping him escape, but. . ." She wiped away a tear as she stood up from the bed. Hitch placed her hand on my left shoulder and looked me straight in the eyes. "I'm getting you out of here. I promise." She said determinedly before walking out of the room. 

I was left in the dark room once again. Only now my hope of going home had come back to life. My will to fight came rushing back in turbulent waves. After weeks of being no one, I was Eren again. 


End file.
